Chikyuu Series
by Cka3ka
Summary: Chikyuu Series I: BV K18 GCC Dead to loss of all finished chapters due to HD Crash.
1. Chapter 1: The Celestial Warden

**New Readers**: This is not a story about a Mary Sue. The story is an epic about the DBZ characters in as Canon of a format as I could manage. However, I assure you this will be unlike most epics that you have read. It is full of suspense, intrigue, and character development. DBZ left a lot of things unknown and open and I have tried to fill out the feelings of different characters and make them into real sentient human beings. If you enjoy this type of story then you will love this one. Please give it a try. 

**Old Readers: **As you know, this is a repost of the original story that I posted about a year ago. This was my first story and had some serious problems with it so I have gone back and attempt to fix a lot of things up. Several new scenes added and a lot of minute details changed, especially at the end. (Those of you who have read my stories you know the little details always add up.)  There also, _MAYBE_, two completely new chapters added. I don't know if I can work them in but I have gerunds of two chapters that were scrapped because of lack of interest on my part. I will try to add these in. 

Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me but rather rich little Japanese business men.

Chikyuu: Into the Rising Sun

Chapter 1: The Celestial Warden

_One year after Majin Buu… _

On a beautiful round planet in one of the realms of the afterlife lived a being known as Supreme Kai. It was his duty as the last Kaio-shin and Guardian of the Eastern portion of the galaxy to look out for the well being for all the peoples of this particular galaxy. It was a pretty tough job since there were always those who destroyed things for their own personal gain, but luckily, now that Majin Buu was taken care of there wouldn't be a power that the forces of good couldn't handle. 

It was another perfect day on the little planet, but then again, all days were perfect there. Yet while Supreme Kai reflected on the defeat of Buu one year and some number of months prior, something ominous was occurring on that very planet.

In a small grove not far from where the Supreme Kai was meditating, a small flutelike melody began playing. As it steadily grew louder it began to be accompanied by a shimmering blue-gold light. With a sudden flash, the music, along with the light, vanished. In its place stood a woman of above average height wrapped in a tattered cloak of a darkish tan color. Without a second of hesitation, she picked up where Supreme Kai's ki was and disappeared. 

The sound of a twig snapping brought Supreme Kai out of his musings instantly. Whirling around to see who could possibly have snuck up on him brought into his sight a woman of astonishing beauty. She was humanoid, with darkish blond hair and a single braided and blue lock slung across her shoulder. A small, perfect, nose was delicately accentuated by her cheeks and her crystal blue eyes seemingly were judging HIS worth.

Yet, it was not her face that shocked Supreme Kai, but rather her regalia, or perhaps her body. She wore a suit of armor similar to those of the Saiya-jin or Freeza's hooligans. Its gray-white surface had obviously seen years of use, but yet it could still be worn in any Emperor's court and be thought of as "brand spankin new". A strange symbol was engraved on the upper-left breast of the armor. Strangely enough, though she wore black leggings and your seemingly average Saiya-jin boots, she wore no gloves and her worn tan cloak most definitely did not match the rest of her outfit. One other thing struck Supreme Kai as shocking, the fact that he could sense no ki from her. It was as if she wasn't a living being. Yet, it was as clear as the sky they were standing under that this woman possessed some incredible power. Her being there was ample proof of that. As his eyes drifted over her, it was apparent that there was another shocker as well, a brown furry belt that fit snuggly across her waist.

"You are a Saiya-jin??" gasped Supreme Kai, "I knew more of you survived, but none of them even remotely resembled you."

"Astute of you to make that connection Supreme Kai", chuckled the woman, "I am indeed a Saiya-jin. A hybrid, as you can probably see. However, I didn't survive Vegetai-sei's destruction, but that's irrelevant. More importantly, I am the Celestial Warden, Mara." 

This announcement shocked Supreme Kai to the very core of the being. The Celestial Warden was the being that guarded the entire universe and was only a few steps below God, the creator, himself. What could possibly bring her here to speak with him?

"An EVENT is about to occur," She spoke as if reading his mind, "It is imperative that this EVENT take place as the creator intended and that the forces of evil, of Sateon, do not twist it to their diabolical ends."

"An Event?" questioned Supreme Kai with confusion written all over his purple face.

"You don't know what an Event is?" boggled the Celestial Warden.

"Sorry, but I've never experienced an Event."

"Of course, Buu must have ingested the other Kaio-shins before they could have brought you up to speed," replied Mara, "an Event is a brief period in time that has been specifically designated as a struggle point between God and Sateon. During this time Good and Evil will actively struggle to affect the direction the universe will take. The creator attempts to keep his plan in motion while Sateon attempts to disrupt it. During the Event period a set of decisive moments will occur. The outcome of these moments will shift the course of the universe either towards Good or Evil. I'd compare it to a game, but that trivializes things a little too much. Also you must be aware that once an EVENT is decided then there is no turning back. This happens for every universe. No time travel or any of type of that nonsense is permitted to affect the outcome. Once it is done it is set forevermore."

Supreme Kai sat motionless for a few moments while the Celestial Warden scrutinized him carefully. She was not sure if this Kaio-Shin would interfere too little or perhaps too much in the scheme of things. Oh well. If he screwed up too much she'd have at least 10 years to try to sort things out. If push comes to shove, she could interfere directly, but only AFTER the event began and went the way it SHOULD. Otherwise Paradox would keep her bound to the upper layers of heaven and that would be most unfortunate. 

"What must I do?" inquired Supreme Kai. 

"Despite the conversion of Majin Buu, the power of evil is still greater than good in the universe at the moment. You must gather the warriors of light and prepare them. I do suggest that you hurry. We have less than 3 years before Paradox locks the time stream for every dimension. You will know when the EVENT begins. It will be a near crippling tragedy for your forces, this much I know. Enlist the Saiya-jin to your service Supreme Kai, and train them well."

With that said Mara simply vanished in a blaze of golden light. 

"WAIT!!!! I have more questions. What tragedy?? Who is the enemy??" cried Kaio-shin. With a heavy sigh Kaio-shin quickly sought out Emna-Daio's Ki. He'd have to sort things out with the various Kais and Lord Emna. Not to mention that they should really be warned about what was going on as well. 

============================================================================================================


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Party

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu:: Into the Rising Sun

Chapter 2: Birthday Party at Mt. Paotzu

_Two years after Majin Buu was defeated… _

During summer, the wilderness around Mt. Paotzu brimmed with life. The leaves on the various species of trees were bright green and the flowers bloomed showering any eyes that came upon them with every color imaginable. The Dinosaurs and various other fauna lived their lives by the instincts they had developed over millions of years of evolution. It was a place where nature dominated without the encroachment of man except for a single cabin where the venerable Son family lived in safety and seclusion. Every animal, no matter how big, how small, how stupid, knew better than to attack the home of the world's ultimate predators, the Saiya-jin. 

On this day, however, these fearsome Saiya-jin were holding a celebration for one of their own. After all this was the day that one of the Earth's greatest champions, and one of the smartest, was born. The entire Z-crew and their families were there feasting, jesting, and all in all having a great time. There were many old faces among them, those who began the trip all those years ago when Bulma first stumbled upon a little boy by the name of Son Goku, and there were some new faces, those who just were recently introduced during the Buu fiasco. In fact, Buu himself was there performing party tricks, or perhaps being a party slave as the Saiya-jin demanded more and more chocolate from him.

"Hurry up cream puff!! We need more chocolate!" yelled a halo adorned Vegeta, whom at the same time was attempting to get to the last of the previous batch before the nefarious Son Goku could beat him to it. Alas, trying to beat Goku to food, especially chocolate was as possible as trying to stop the wind from blowing by blowing back at it. 

"Not quick enough Vegeta," mocked a similarly halo adorned Goku who swiped the last piece milliseconds before Vegeta. 

A fuming Vegeta turned angrily toward the fat pink blob otherwise known as Mr. Buu and about to demand more chocolate when an ear-piercing shout that he recognized all too well reached his ear.

"VEGETA!! That's enough chocolate," intoned Bulma, his mate and mother of his two children. She was wearing a forest green Sunday dress and holding their two-year-old daughter Bra. Turning to Buu, she ordered him not to make any more chocolate and received a sharp almost squeal sounding "ok" in affirmation. Even Majin Buu, feared the wrath of Bulma. 

Buu happily skipped away to play dolls with a delighted six-year old Maron. For the Z-senshi, this was an absolutely mind-boggling sight. Majin Buu, the destroyer of galaxies, and one of the most powerful creatures in the universe, now happily playing with dolls and pretending to have tea with a six-year old. Even worse was when, later that afternoon, he started removing parts of himself to allow Trunks and Goten to shape various figures to entertain Marron with. 

"One day, I will wake up from this dream and be living a normal life," sighed an exasperated Bulma, who was promptly assailed by complaints coming from all corners of the Saiya-jin faction. 

"Hey Bulma! Why'd you make him stop making Chocolate? I still want more" 

"Yeah, mom. Goten and I want more too!"

"Yeah! That's right, we want more!"

"Woman, what were you thinking, we had that tub of pink lard just where we wanted it!"

The first comment came from a tall spiky haired man wearing an orange-gi. The second came from her trouble-making son, the third, from her trouble-making son's ten-year old sidekick and the last, from her damned mate. Letting out an anguished scream, Bulma stalked away to vent out with the other ladies who were giggling at the scene from under a large oak tree.

"I can't believe those _children_," fumed Bulma to the three other ladies who were sitting on the ground with smiles on their faces, while gesturing to the pack of men whom she had just come from. 

"What can you expect from those guys?" a chuckling Chichi responded as she quickly scooted over to her left to make room for Bulma to sit down. Before long the women were idly chatting about the latest in fashion and every once in a while looking over and laughed at the antics of their various husbands. Absorbed in conversation, Juuhachi-gou, Chichi, Bulma, and Lunch barely noticed Yamcha's aircar pulling in.

"Hey Yamcha," cried Krillin, Goku, and Tien as they walked over to greet their old friend. They stopped short as they saw another figure get out of the opposite car door. 

"Yamcha, who's you're friend?" asked Goku as he looked hard at the blond female who came into viewing distance, "She looks kinda familiar." 

"Goku, this is Ran Fuan. You remember her right? From the 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai?" asked Yamcha referring to Ran Fuan. She was dressed in business attire. A white blouse, with a black skirt reaching down to her knees and heels. She wore a pair of sapphire earrings and a rather plain, gold bracelet. Interesting enough a single lock of hair was braided. 

"Wow, Ran Fuan, long time no see. Wait, you really look exactly like you did when you fought that Indian guy in the tournament," exclaimed Goku cheerfully.

"Why thank you for the compliment Son Goku. You are quite the gentleman," replied Ran Fuan. It was obvious that she had developed a lot of class in the years since they last met. She certainly dressed that way.

"She's my fiancé Goku, I wanted you all to meet her and invite everyone to our wedding"

"By Dende and all that is holy," gasped the collective crowd who had gathered to meet Yamcha and his now revealed fiancé. Other shocked comments of disbelief too vulgar to be mentioned here quickly turned into congratulations. Apparently, Yamcha, who was as to winning the hearts of women as Goku was to fighting, was no longer on the market. That was probably a good thing since he was always risking his life coming to any reunion with Vegeta around.

"Thank you all for this welcome," Ran Fuan said as she shook the hands with each Z-senshi and their wives until she came to Bulma, whom she recognized, "Madam Chairwoman, it's quite a surprise and an honor to meet you here."

"Call me Bulma please and congratulations on your upcoming wedding to Yamcha. He's one of my oldest friends and I'm glad to see him finally settling down," laughed Bulma, "and do I know you from somewhere?"

"I actually work for Capsule Corporation as General Counsel," replied Ran Fuan, "Your father just brought me on last year from Orange City Citrus LTD." 

"Great, I'm sure we'll be working together a lot since I'll be taking over Capsule Corps day to day operations next year when my father retires."

"I'll be looking forward to it," replied Ran Fuan as she and Bulma walked to join the rest of the ladies as they set up the three hundred-course meal that was needed to feed all the Saiya-jins.

"Incredible, how many people are expected to attend this party," inquired Ran Fuan, "Yamcha told me that it was a small gathering for the birthday of a friend." 

"Oh it is a small party, just that some of the men have stomachs the size of Montana," answered Lunch, "I'm glad I just have to cook for Tien and Chaotzu. Chaotzu helps me quite a bit to."

"That's because if he doesn't Ranchi might shoot him full of lead," said Bulma.

Chichi laughed at this and quickly recounted stories of how the Saiya-jin gang would devour an entire restaurant's food and how the restaurants they frequented on a regular basis stocked enough food to feed an entire suburb sometimes in anticipation for a dinner outing or the like. 

The preparations were soon finished and the guests all waited to surprise the birthday boy as soon as he got back from school. Sure enough at exactly five p.m. two specks could be seen in the sky traveling at incredible speed towards the house. The men quickly suppressed their ki so as not to alert their victim.

As Gohan landed he saw everyone gathered around and a great big smile broke on his young face.

"SURPRISE!" cried everyone except Vegeta who just "hurumphed". 

"Ahh guys… You shouldn't have… DAD you're here… wow and Vegeta to. How'd you guys get back from the Afterlife?" exclaimed Gohan. Ran Fuan, Erasa, and Sharpner let out large gasps of surprise as they noticed the halos over the two Saiya-jin. 

"Well, son we have some news to share with you all and decided that your birthday was a perfect time to get out of the Afterlife and come visit," explained Goku with his typical nonchalance and that goofy grin.

"Wow, wait Vegeta, how'd you get out of hell?" asked Gohan not noticing the shocked looks on many of the guests' faces, "You must have pulled a fast one on Emna Daio."

Vegeta simply smirked, took out a Get out of Hell Free Card, showed it to Gohan, and said, "It seems that Emna Daio's superiors were putting some heat on him to get me out. Nepotism can be a wonderful thing. Explanations can wait until after we eat."

With that said the entire Z-gang sat down and began to eat. Well, the humans ate, while the Saiya-jin shoveled food into their mouths at an incredible rate. Only Ran Fuan was surprised at that. Everyone else had seen Saiya-jin eat, including Erasa and Sharpner who regularly ate lunch with Gohan. Soon the afternoon passed with conversations and sport events, the real reason for Goku's and Vegeta's appearance forgotten. 


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Possible

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 3: Mission Possible

The party slowly began to dissipate around eleven pm. Yamcha and Ran were the first two to depart and were soon followed by Erasa and Sharpner. The twin terrors of Goten and Trunks had been forcibly put to sleep by Vegeta about two hours earlier. No one was stupid enough to think that they really went to sleep and everyone kept an eye out still. Marron, also, had been put to sleep alongside the boys. The Chestnuts had been about to leave but had been stopped by Goku and Vegeta and asked to stay for a little while. When Tien and Lunch were about to leave, Goku asked them to take Master Roshi, and Oolong home. 

Remaining still were the Sons, Piccolo, the Briefs, Satans, and Chestnuts. Goku called for a meeting in the living room. Of course Mr. Satan protested and blustered, but a quick word from Juuhachi-gou reminding him that he still owed her ten million Zeni, he had already been forced to cough up ten million, shut him up fast.

"So… what's happening Goku," inquired his best friend Krillan, "it's getting late and Juuhachi-gou and I really need to be getting Marron home. I know she's still up and playing with the boys."

"Krillin, you and Juuhachi will just have to stay the night," answered Goku in a tone that gave no room for argument. It was very out of character for him and added to the tension in the air.

"Piccolo, why don't you begin? I think you know what is going on a little bit better than Vegeta and I. Also, I know you were there for the private meetings between Kami's," said Goku, as everyone got as comfortable as possible, despite the foreboding atmosphere in the room. It was obvious that a new threat had come and they had only one year of peace since Buu.

"I'm sure you all think that a new threat has appeared," began Piccolo, "but I don't think any of you have any idea how grave this threat is." He began by recounting how Kaio-shin and the Celestial Warden had come and summoned all the Kami's together and warned them of the coming danger. That in a few years time Paradox would lock all time travel and prevent any new alternate dimensions from forming. That the path the universe would be taking would be decided during this time. He told the Z-senshi that there were demons that served the great Evil, Sateon, and how these demons will come forth during this time to aid in their master's cause. These demons had to be stopped at all costs so the universe could continue along God's plan. If this didn't happen then the consequences could lead to the destruction of the universe, even all universes. 

"Well, I don't see the problem," said Videl, "I mean if anything comes along, nothing is more powerful than you guys right? And we have Buu on our side now to. We also have the dragonballs and forwarning." In response to her claim of him being on their side, Buu let a few blasts of steam go from the holes in his head acknowledging her claim.

"No, the power that is coming against us is by far more powerful than cream puff. Buu is nothing more than a demon taken by Babidi at infancy. He's an Imp compared to some of the Demons we will be facing," came Vegeta's response, "Kakarrot and I battled a more developed demon in Hell. We had to fuse into Gojita to defeat it. That should give you an idea of how powerful these demons are. We will be forced to face more than one of these demons."

"Vegeta is right," confirmed Goku, "That demon Janenba was a pretty tough fighter, and from what the Warden tells us it was just a middling demon. Vegeta and I can't stay as Gojita forever or fight a bunch of those demons by ourselves. Also, all the dragonballs will be deactivated during the EVENT time. We won't be able to count on them, and they can't affect anything that happened during the event time either, so there won't be wishing anyone back. We've asked you all to stay because we have to train to beat these guys. I don't want to fight here at Chikyuu, it'll be destroyed for sure. We need a plan to take the fight to them." 

Goku could see the news had a hard affect on his friends. They were all trying to absorb the news that there were more monsters out there as powerful as Buu or worse yet, more powerful than Buu. These were the Z-senshi, though, the strongest of them. He could see their expressions slowly go from shock, fear, or indecision, to a firm resolution.

"Great, I knew I could count on you guys," said Goku while grinning that famous smile of his, "Ok, Vegeta and I will go back to the afterlife and train more. We can train there at full power so we need to spend as much time there as possible. You guys can wish us back in six months." 

Gohan and the other senshi quickly assured Goku that they would do this. They quickly made additional plans. Bulma would bring Capsule Corps significant resources to the table. Mr. Satan would bring all the wealth of Satan Enterprises, and his influence with the people of Earth. The others would begin to train and prepare to battle the demons. Chichi would keep them all fed. 

"So when does the event start and how will we know?" asked Juuhachi-gou. She was pretty rattled by what she had heard tonight, but was determined to protect her family. Already more powerful than a Super Saiyan, she knew she could become as powerful as a SSJ2 if she trained hard enough.

"The Warden didn't know when the event would start exactly, but told us to expect things to start moving in two years time. With two years we can surely be much more powerful and prepared than we are now. We can also use the dragonballs to figure out when it starts exactly since they won't work. The moment they stop working we'll know that it's started," replied Piccolo. He was also worried. Things weren't very clear and he hated that. 

"So who's this Warden?" asked Bulma, "You guys make her seem to be this all knowing fountain of knowledge."

It was her mate that replied. "Woman, the Celestial Warden is one of the highest ranked people in heaven. You are right though, we don't know much about her other than that she is a Saiya-jin and of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei." He seemed quite smug and disturbed by it at the same time. 

"WHAT??" exclaimed everyone in the group. 

"Yes, apparently she's been around for a very long time. She wore the Royal Crest of Vegeta-sei on her armor. I can recognize it anywhere, but hers was slightly corrupted by two intersecting curves. We should be on guard though. It would be foolishness to put faith in everything someone says just because they hold some title."

This line of thought coming from Vegeta was rather amusing since he took his title of Prince very seriously. It brought a small chuckle to the warriors gathered in the room. More importantly, it showed them how much Vegeta had changed since his arrival on Chikyuu. 

"Gohan, you should also figure out some way to grow your tail back. Trunks, Goten, and Bra should to. You'll need the extra power boost. Vegeta can teach us all how to control the Oozaru state. I have a hunch we'll need this," said Goku.

"I can just stick them in the regeneration tank and their tails will grow back," said Bulma, "But I don't want to do that until Vegeta comes back so he can teach them to control themselves just in case."

"Tail?" asked Videl towards Gohan, "What does your dad mean that you need to grow your tail back Gohan-kun?"

"He means Gohan has one of these," put in Vegeta as he unwrapped his tail and wagged it around in the air. 

Videl could only gulp, but slowly she began to think of all the interesting things she could do to Gohan if he had one of those things and began to grin wickedly.

"Oh, I see," she almost purred, "I bet you could do a lot of INTERESTING things with that." 

"You bet you can," put in Bulma and Chichi almost simultaneously causing the entire room to laugh at the blush that slowly rose up Gohan's cheeks. Well almost everyone laughed, except Gohan and Mr. Satan. Both of them were red, but for obviously different reasons. 

"Videl, you and I are going to have a talk when we get home," said Mr. Satan, who was staring daggers at Gohan and looked as if he was going to assault Gohan. As it were, if he had been a saiya-jin he'd be going super relatively soon. Unfortunately, he wasn't Saiya-jin, and had to settle for trying to kill Gohan with his glare. 

"Enough, that's all for the night," commanded Vegeta in his most haughty tone. Grabbing Bulma, he opened a window and flew to a place only he and perhaps she, knew. With that the other warriors slowly broke up and headed for their various rooms in the Son household or headed on home. 

***

Outside, two figures stood watching the Son household. One of them smiled when Vegeta flew out with Bulma in his arms.

"They've always been that way?" inquired the other one.

"Yes…" 

"What's the problem?"

"Him," replied the one who had been smiling only a moment ago.

"How so?"

"Too emotional, there has to be a way to stop him from chasing Bezal when he arrives for the catalysts."

"Hmm. Well we have a year to figure it out. As long as Bezal succeeds we'll be able to enter this world whenever we please. I really hate being a shadow."

"Me too. Oh well, let's get out of here"

The two figures abruptly disappeared. They had been able to hear everything that was planned in the Son household. They had already prepared for everything that the Saiya-jin might do. More importantly they knew something that the Saiya-jin didn't. The event would take place in exactly one year. And with the Dragonballs dormant from summoning back Goku and Vegeta the Z-fighters would be completely surprised when the first attacked arrived. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Time Bomb

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 4: A Time Bomb

Seven years before Buu was released from his prison another creature attempted to destroy the world. That creature's name was Cell. Luckily, Son Gohan had defeated him and the world had been saved. Now, seven years later at the site where he died another of Dr. Gero's creation would be reborn.

_Six months after the meeting… _

It was a cloudy day, not too warm nor too cold. Dr. Fujiwara was at the site of the Cell games looking for any clues that would explain Cell's godlike powers. His employer, Kleimfeld Motors, would be very pleased to find some sort of power source that could give their products and edge over the competition. Fujiwara was sure that secret of Cell's power could be unlocked. After all, a man had created him and had instilled into him that power. If it could be done once, it could be done again, except that power could be put to other uses instead of destruction.

As he searched Dr. Fujiwara was unaware of what was approaching behind him.

"Doctor Fujiwara," spoke a voice to him completely devoid of emotion. 

Frightened, the good doctor spun around to face his adversary. Seeing that it was just a young woman of no more than twenty years of age he relaxed until he realized she knew his name and he had never met this woman before. If he had he would have surely remembered, for she was beautiful. Her crystal blue eyes locked on him and it took him almost a minute to recover his voice.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the doctor. He was still in a daze and not sure what was exactly going on. This woman was not normal at all. In fact, he could of sworn she had no shadow and that in certain moments when the light shined just right he could see right through her.

"You are perceptive doctor. I see am not mistaken in choosing you. Ask not what you can do for me doctor, but rather what I can do for you," she said. Closing her eyes she seemed to be in some sort of meditative trance. 

After a few seconds she opened them then smiled and spoke, "If you seek the technology of Dr. Gero, you can find it in the woods over there." She pointed over to a certain patch of young fir trees that were growing about five hundred yards to the east.

Fujiwara looked skeptically at her and then politely thanked her.

"What can I do for you in return if you are correct?" He asked, "People don't do something like this for free." He knew that only a fool would believe that there wouldn't be a price for such information. He could only imagine that the woman was looking for money. Then again that's if this woman was really a woman.

"I merely ask that you present your finding to the world. Do not spare yourself the fame of such a find, tell all the world that Dr. Fujiwara was the discoverer," She replied and right before his eyes she vanished.

A vision, thought Fujiwara, it must have been a vision. He quickly ran towards the woods. When he reached them he could make out a small mound, perhaps a burial mound. Quickly he began to dig at the mound with his hands and within minutes he felt something. He pulled it out and was shocked to see that it was a head. A head that was not organic but mechanical. The vision had been right! This would make him famous beyond his wildest dreams. The technology that could be gleaned from this head would make him fabulously wealthy also. Bursting with excitement Dr. Fujiwara shoved the head in a sack, took out a capsule and activated it. Within minutes he was on his way to Satan City. Towards fame and fortune, or so he thought. 

***

Two insubstantial figures watched him fly off in a Jet-copter. 

The blonde one that had spoken to Dr. Fujiwara chuckled and remarked to her companion, "That man is going to be in for a surprise," shaking her head she continued, "I really hope you made the proper adjustments."

The other figure laughed. "You worry too much. You're right about the doctor though. He really is in for a big surprise. Its too bad we won't be here to see it," said the blonde's companion. Noticing the look on her companion's face she quickly added, "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, its just that I haven't seen them in so long. It's strange, I guess I'm just nervous."

"Hmm, I'm not just nervous. I'm terrified. This is our only window of opportunity to enter the physical world. If we fail we'll be trapped in the afterlife forever. Worse, we have to rely on that idiot Bezal to pull off this plan."

Laughter sprang from her friend. "Indeed, Bezal hasn't been known to do anything right. We'd better make sure he succeeds." 

====================================

Author's Notes:

One of my reviewers wondered why Vegeta and Goku were dead. Well… the answer is that I hadn't seen all the Buu saga when I started writing this. I had seen the movies and in movie #12 Vegeta and Goku are both dead and Goku makes reference to Majin Buu. So basically this is a blend of the Movies and the Normal Timeline. It takes into account movie 12. So perhaps the best way to follow it is to ignore the last few episodes of the Buu Saga and assume that Goku and Vegeta both stayed dead after the battle with Buu. 

Also Eighteen will often be referred to as Juuhachi, and Sixteen as Juuroku. I mainly use this since sometimes in prose Eighteen and Sixteen just sound corny.  


	5. Chapter 5: An Avenging Angel

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 5: Avenging Angel

_Two weeks before Shen Long is summoned… _

Something that the Z-Senshi did to keep alert for news of the upcoming Event was to watch the news. Shortly after dinner they would all sit down and flip on the TV to see if anything was going in the world. For almost six months now, whether at the Son household, Capsule Corporation, the Satan compound, or Kame House, the various Z-Senshi and their families enjoyed a brief moment of quality time. This would end rather abruptly two weeks before Goku and Vegeta were supposed to be wished back.

It was a Wednesday night. Krillan and his family had just finished dinner and were settling to watch a little bit of the news before switching off to something more exciting. Sitting on the floor in front of him was his little daughter Marron and on a chair to his left, his wife Juuhachi-gou reclined comfortably after a hard day of training. Receiving a tired smile from his wife as acknowledgement, he turned on the news. Leaning back he listened half-heartedly and mainly kept his attention on his daughter in front of him.

Juuhachi-gou, on the other hand, was able to multi-task remarkably well. While resting she kept a part of her mind listening to the TV. She heard every word that was said by the reporter.

"Good afternoon and welcome to NTV Headline News. Tonight, we are presenting a special on a revolutionary discovery made near the site of the Cell Games. With me today is Dr. Fujiwara, head of the research division at Klemsfeld Motors. Dr. Fujiwara could you tell me a little about how you found this remarkable piece of technology?"

"Well, I had always known that the Cell was a man made creation. I was just sure that he was using some type of power device and I spent some time exploring the ruins at the Cell games. It now seems that my hypothesis was correct, because my findings have yielded up some incredible technology. It will allow us to create True Artificial Intelligence and power sources that are hundreds of years beyond our current level," answered Dr. Fujiwara. He was beaming with pride at his discovery. This was his chance, he thought. He was on Live TV and his face would be shown everywhere. He just knew that he was going to be rich and famous now. 

"Where is this remarkable find now and exactly what is it? Do you have some footage to show us Dr. Fujiwara?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, yes. Of course I do. The discovery is currently held at the Laboratories at Klemsfeld Motors. Here, let me show you some of the exhibits I have," answered an eager Dr. Fujiwara. 

The TV screen split in half and a mechanical object was brought into view. None of the Z-Senshi that watched the show that day would ever forget that moment. It was one that would forever be etched in their memories as one of the most appalling things that they'd ever witnessed. 

As for Eighteen, she sat shell-shocked at the image before her. She never did register Dr. Fujiwara telling the world that it seemed like some type of mechanical head and before Krillan could stop her, she had flown straight through the roof with a scream of pure and utter rage. 

Shocked at his wife's behavior, Krillan glanced at the TV. He knew that image that was being shown. How could he not? He himself had witnessed that head being torn from the body that it belonged to. He had been at the Cell games after all. So how could he not recognize the head of Sixteen? 

***

The Z-Senshi would not be the only ones unable to forget that day. The employees at Klemsfeld Motors also would bear mental scars that day.

Not more than fifteen minutes had passed since Eighteen had blasted out of Kame House when Klemsfeld Motors in Satan City was under attack by an unknown, at least unknown to them, assailant. Luckily for the citizens of Satan City, Klemsfeld was at the edge of town and it was after 8pm so that almost everyone was already safe in their homes. For the unlucky security brigade that had been specially hired to protect the "discovery" it was a nightmare.

 Eighteen had covered a thousand miles in a mere fifteen minutes. She came screaming out of the sky as if she were a meteorite, or perhaps, an avenging angel. She crashed through four floors of the main building at Klemsfeld HQ before coming to a stop. She quickly sat at the nearest computer terminal. Bringing up a plan of the building she located the room where the head of Juuroku-gou was kept. For any ordinary thief it would have been a nightmare. Hundreds of security bots, backed by twenty humans armed to the teeth. Klemsfeld had even hired a Ki capable warrior to boost security. The building, coincidently named Building No. 20, was a fortress. Four titanium doors capable of stopping missile impacts lay between the thief and its target. Unfortunately for Klemsfeld they weren't dealing with an ordinary thief or even a thief at all. They were dealing with Android Number Eighteen.

Before they could even react, twenty security bots were blown to bits as Eighteen ran across to the other building. Inside, the head of security watched in shock as he saw this beautiful woman cut through another ten bots in less than two seconds. He grinned when she attempted to punch the door open and accomplished nothing. That door was unbreakable he thought. As he watched, that grin was soon replaced with a look of sheer terror.

 Eighteen looked at the door that had just absorbed her punch. She glanced at the code control panel, but dismissed it. It would take her at least two minutes to break the heavily encrypted code. She simply brought her leg back and unleashed a kick at the door once, twice, three times. After the third kick the door was already off its hinges. Eighteen leaned forward and ripped the two ton steel door off its hinges and tossed it as if it didn't weigh more than a child. It had taken her twelve seconds exactly to kick the door in.

Without hesitation she ran inside and up the stairs towards the security room. By now, the head of security was pissing in his pants. Literally. He jumped up and quickly bolted the reinforced door to the room. Three seconds later that door was ripped open and the femme fatale strode into the room.

 "Tell your people to get out. If I see them, they die." With that said, she turned and walked out.

 He immediately ordered the evacuation. After all he was no fool, he had just seen the impossible and knew only one man could help, well perhaps two. He picked up the phone and called the police station to contact the world hero, Mr. Satan or if he couldn't be reached Saiyaman. 

Meanwhile, Eighteen continued her rampage towards the center of the facility where Juuroku-gou's head was kept. She destroyed the other two doors and anything that moved on her way to the center room. In the final hallway the Ki wielding warrior finally confronted her.

 "You have exactly three seconds to get out of my way before I send you to the afterlife," hissed Eighteen. She had no idea she sounded exactly like Vegeta at the moment. She also noticed after a second that her opponent wasn't quite human.

 "You're pretty powerful," complimented the warrior. 

"One," counted Eighteen. 

"Regardless, I was once an elite soldier of Freeza and…"

"Two."

"There is no way a pretty girl like.."

"Three."

"… you could defeat…" Before he could even finish the sentence, Eighteen raised her hand, formed a Ki sphere and blew him into the afterlife. Promise made, promise kept.

The resulting blast had also blown the door also, and she rushed in. She saw the head and grabbed it. Holding it for a second, she fought back the tears and ran as quickly as she could outside. However, before she could leap into the sky and head for home a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"STOP!! Where do you think you are going with my property?!?!" shouted Aaron Klemsfeld, owner and CEO of Klemsfeld Motors.

"Your property?" she hissed. Something was happening to her and she began to lose control. Dropping Juuroku-gou's remains she summoned a massive Ki sphere and fired it into the Klemsfeld HQ complex annihilating the building. Within a minute every building of Klemsfeld Motors had been demolished utterly.

"That WAS your property, now it's your turn."

Amazingly, it had taken Klemsfeld that long to realize the predicament he was in. He turned to run, but it was to late. Eighteen had already released the Ki ball.

A second before the ki sphere sent Klemsfeld to hell, another ki blast, this one colored gold intercepted it and drove it into the sky. The resulting explosion rocked Satan City and still sent Klemsfeld into blissful unconsciousness.

"Juuhachi-gou," screamed Gohan, "What do you THINK you are doing?"

Hearing Gohan's familiar voice, Eighteen seemingly came out of the rage that had possessed her. She began shaking violently, and before she could even utter a word she began convulsing. Gohan caught her as she collapsed into unconsciousness. 

Shimatta, thought Gohan. I better take her to Capsule Corporation as fast as possible. Bulma will know what to do. Taking the safety of Krillan's wife as a priority, Saiyaman blasted off towards Capsule Corporation, leaving a devastated Klemsfeld Motors, and the head of Juuroku-gou behind.


	6. Chapter Six: Super Eighteen

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 6: Super Eighteen 

Krillan paced back and forth anxiously at Capsule Corps. He had been there since Gohan had called him and told him of Juuhachi-gou's condition and that she was at Capsule Corps under Bulma's expert eye. He had been at first shocked and then terrified that Juuhachi had gone into convulsions. He had rushed to Capsule with Maron in tow. That had been two days ago.

Looking at his wife as she lay on the plain operating table, he was suddenly hit with a wave of grief. Walking over, he held her hand. "Juuhachi, you have to make it through this. What am I going to do without you? Marron and I need you. Be strong Juuhachi, fight whatever it is," choked Krillan with tears in his eyes. He truly loved his wife. Not only was she beautiful but he also knew she truly loved him despite his shortcomings. He knew he was ugly, a coward, short, and not overly bright. Yet, this beautiful blonde had still married him and gave him their life's delight, Marron. They had built a life together and had just been planning to move into an estate outside of Satan City. Three days ago, he could remember training with her, and laughing together at little Marron's antics. Now she laid comatose, eyes open but not registering anything. Strapped to the table by restraints to prevent her from hurting herself when she began convulsing, with drool dripping from her mouth, she was a sorry sight indeed. Krillan couldn't help but begin to shed tears.

"Krillan, are you ok?" asked Bulma as she walked in the room with her test results. She knew Krillan was in pain but she was still excited at what she found. Dr. Gero was truly a genius, she thought, but I'm going to surpass him. 

"Sorry Bulma, I didn't mean to get in your way," said Krillan through his tears. He sobbed again as he looked his wife.

Putting a hand on his shoulder Bulma smiled and told him, "I have some good news for you Krillan, I've figured out what is wrong and I'm already bringing in the equipment that I need to cure Juuhachi."

Looking up at Bulma, he gave her a fierce hug. "What's wrong with her Bulma?" he asked.

"Well, apparently when Juuhachi-gou went into her rage something triggered in her. Actually, I should show you a bit of what makes your wife an android," answered Bulma. She walked over to a viewing screen and activated, bringing up a picture of Juuhachi-gou. The picture outlined her body, and showed where all the wires were in her body. Krillan could see that all the wires attached to something in her brain.

"See Krillan, What Dr. Gero did was replace a lot of her nervous system with electronics. Most of her muscles and other parts are still completely human. In fact, she's 90% flesh and blood. The place where she's obviously not human is her spine, and apparently when she went into her rage she triggered something. Look here." Bulma pointed at a small clump of what appeared to be pulsing cell tissue. 

"What is that??? It looks like some type of cancerous tumor."

"Actually, that's exactly what it is. Its spreading really fast, but I don't thinks its suppose to harm her. If you look closely, you can see that this tissue seems to be replacing her electric parts. The tumor seems to be converting her back into a full human, but something is missing and I need to make some adjustments."

"Is she going to be alright Bulma?" The words came out in a whisper as Krillan hung his head. He only half understood what Bulma was telling him. He was especially afraid of how Juuhachi might react if she found out that she was a normal human. After all, flying and fighting were a part of her that came to her without thinking. It would be like losing your arms and legs. 

"Of course Krillan, trust me. Don't worry about her losing any of her powers either. I think Dr. Gero intended this as a way to power her up. I think he built these safeguards into her just in case Cell didn't work out or if Cell became a problem. Anyway, I have to finish the clone of her I'm growing in the generation tank. As soon as I'm done with that I'm going to fuse the two of them together. This will fix the problem."

"Umm… What are you doing? A Clone?" Krillan asked in an obiviously confused manner. Bulma had completely lost him.

"Well you see its her DNA, only half the coding is there. Its symmetric though, so what I'm doing is cloning some of her DNA and reversing the DNA code. After that I'm going to throw her in the regeneration tank and fuse the new DNA with the old. Don't worry Krillan. Trust me in this, I guarantee this will work."

"I trust you Bulma, I just wish I could be as confident as you."

"Don't worry Krillan. Everything will be just fine. I'll be back in two hours to perform the operation. Oh, I have to make a few phone calls to my brokers and lawyers, do you think you can get Gohan for me. We're going to need him when we move her."

"Sure Bulma, no problem. I'll see you in a little bit," answered Krillan. He walked out of the room with his head hung and his hands in his pockets. He blasted out of Capsule Corps as soon as he located Gohan's ki.

***

"Ok guys, put her in, and take cover," said Bulma as she walked over the to the regeneration tank control console. Over the last six months she had been working feverishly on getting everything ready for when Goku and Vegeta got back. She knew that Senzu beans were limited so she had turned one of the rooms in Capsule Corps into a regeneration chamber. It had six tanks and a database of all of their DNA's. She'd also been working on new improved versions of scouters.

At the moment they were deep underground in her private lab. A single regeneration tank stood and Gohan, in SSJ2 form, was restraining a convulsing Juuhachi-gou and trying to put her in the tank without letting her destroy it.

"NOW BULMA," yelled Gohan as he finally managed to get her in there, get the mask on her, and shut the door. 

Bulma quickly activated the chamber and watched as the cloned DNA fluid quickly filled the chamber. As the liquid covered Juuhachi-gou, she began to glow. Without warning the light became unbearable and the people in the room had to avert their eyes.

An explosion rocked the room and threw Bulma off her feet. She turned and looked to see Krillan covering Maron. Even Gohan, had been rocked back. Well just a little bit. 

The dust slowly cleared and standing there was Eighteen. The differences in her bearing and appearance were subtle. Her muscles were leaner, and more toned than before. Her hair had grown, and now hung to the small of her back. Another, not so subtle change was the fact she now stood another inch taller. She was crackling with power and as she stood there, she could feel power coursing through her veins and it was sheer intoxication. It really made her want to destroy things.

"Mommy, you're alright," cried Marron as she ran up to hug her mother. Juuhachi-gou snapped out of her hate-fogged daze and swiftly picked up Marron. She swung her around a few times and then pulled her daughter in for an embrace. Her daughter was one of the pillars of her life. Marron's birth had brought something that had been missing her entire life. The ability to love. 

"Of course sweetie," replied Juuhachi-gou while placing a kiss on Marron's forehead. Walking over to Krillan, she kissed him on the check and put her arm around him in a half-hug. "You do know that I love you right?"

"Ahh…Juuhachi," started Krillan. It took a moment for him to take control of his emotions before replying, "I know Juuhachi, I love you to."


	7. Chapter 7: Corpse Retrieval

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 7: Corpse Retrieval 

Aaron Klemsfeld and Dr. Fujiwara thought they had dodged a bullet. Klemsfeld Motors was finished since the constant destruction that had ravaged Chikyuu since Goku had arrived had bankrupted every insurance firm in existence. No one wanted to do insurance anyway as the risks were way too high. There really weren't any "safe" investments when every few years some crazy being comes and wipes out every structure on the planet. However, Dr. Fujiwara and Klemsfeld still had the head of Juuroku-gou. They had taken it to a secondary laboratory in Satan City and had planned to open a new business on top of the remnants of Klemsfeld Motors. 

"How are things progressing Doctor?" asked the CEO and Owner of the newly opened Future Inc.

"Well Mr. Klemsfeld," answered the Doctor, "we'll be able to start production of the new computers utilizing this technology in one year. I can assure you that it will be more fifty times more powerful than anything that exists now." 

"Excellent. We'll be rich again doctor. Yes, soon I will be able to realize all my dreams," crooned Klemsfeld. He was imagining all the different ways he'd regain his wealth and then perhaps even surpass the mighty Capsule Corporation as the most leading technology firm on Chikyuu. He'd have to get back at that blonde bitch for destroying his company. He'd see to that after he was the richest man in the world.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Klemsfeld, CEO and Owner of Klemsfeld Motors and Future Inc?" questioned a female voice from behind Klemsfeld and Fujiwara.

Turning they found themselves facing a motley assembled group. The voice belonged to a blonde woman dressed impeccably in a business suit. Standing on either side were two boys. One of them had lavender colored hair and the other had a goofy smile on his face and spiky black hair. Two police officers also accompanied the trio.

"I'm Mr. Klemsfeld, Who the hell do you think you are barging in here like that? Where's security? Security get these ruffians out of here," blustered Klemsfeld. He couldn't believe that these people had the gall to come barging into his facilities. He had obviously forgotten that someone else had come barging into his now destroyed compound last night.

"Wow you're rude," commented 11-year old Trunks. Man, Trunks thought, if this guy got any redder he'd explode. I can't believe this guy even runs his own business. He's totally lame not to mention stupid and ugly.

"Ran Fuan… I'm hungry, lets go eat lunch," whined Goten. He hadn't eaten since breakfast three hours before. He had worked up an appetite though. He and Trunks had to beat the guards at this facility to get them to take them to the loud ogre that was standing in front of them. Goten really wished that they could just get out of here. The fight had been really boring anyway.

"One second Goten, let me finish up some business and I promise I'll take you out for any type of food you want," replied the woman Goten had just addressed. Turning to Klemsfeld she put on a snobbish, but perfectly professional tone. "Mr. Klemsfeld, My name is Ran Fuan and I represent Capsule Corporation. The object which you obtained unlawfully from the site of the Cell games is to be handed into my custody."

"WHAT?!?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!," exploded Klemsfeld. Who were these people that could just come in and order him around. "SECURITY GET THESE BAKAS OUT OF HERE."

"Mr. Klemsfeld. Your outrage falls upon deaf ears. You can yell all you want but Capsule Corporation has already secured the rights to the head. These police officers here are under orders to arrest you if you do not comply," said Ran Fuan without changing her tone. It was as if she were talking to a 2 year old who was throwing a temper tantrum. 

"LIKE HELL!!," shouted Klemsfeld and with one hand he grabbed Ran Fuan's arm. "Listen to…"

Without warning Ran Fuan's hand shot out and delivered a harsh backhanded slap to Klemsfeld's face. Now an ordinary woman's slap is designed to sting and shock more than try to do any injury. Unfortunately for Klemsfeld, Ran Fuan had over 30 years of training behind her and was far stronger than any ordinary woman. He was knocked to the ground and clutching his jaw. He really should have been thankful that it was Ran Fuan and not Juuhachi-gou that slapped him. Had it been Juuhachi his hands would have been TRYING to clutch his jaw. They wouldn't have been able to since his head would have been on the opposite side of the room.

"Mr. Klemsfeld, as I was about to say before you so rudely interrupted, Capsule Corporation has legal rights to this object. First, it was under the supervision of Bulma Briefs that the object was buried where it was. Second, the land on which the Cell Games took place has been in the possession of Capsule Corporation for the last ten years. Your hireling trespassed onto Capsule Corporation land and stole what you believe is rightfully yours. Here is the official letter of seizure. Both the mayor and the Champion of the City, Mr. Satan himself, have signed it. Any further complaints can be addressed to the Capsule Corporation legal staff. Good day." 

She handed over the piece of paper to Dr. Fujiwara, and picked up the head. Spinning on her heels, she began to march out of the office. Before she got out, she heard a scream and turned to see Klemsfeld rushing at her. Even before she could blink, she saw him stop and clutch his stomach. The next thing she knew he was thrown thirty feet across the room. Looking for the man's assailants, she only found Goten and Trunks looking very innocently at her. 

"Ok, boys. I don't want to know how you did that. Let's just drop this off and then go get lunch, my treat," she said while shaking her head. She hadn't understood why Bulma had told her to take the boys with her just in case of trouble. She had thought that Bulma had just wanted her to get to know the boys of family who were close to her fiancé. Little did she know how truly she would rue agreeing to take them with her, starting with the promise she had just made. That being her offer to pay for lunch. 

***

_Two hours after Eighteen came out of the rejuvenation tank… _

"Bulma, what the hell is THIS?" gasped Eighteen as they arrived at their destination. After an hour of rest and relaxation with her family, Bulma had asked Eighteen to accompany her to her laboratory. Krillan had stayed behind to watch Marron and the recently returned Trunks and Goten.

They had entered a part of the Capsule Compound that Eighteen had never been to. Bulma had quickly led her downstairs to a parlor area where she keyed in a code on a panel that seemed to be part of the floor design. A moment later the floor had opened to reveal an open elevator. They had stepped in and rode for almost five minutes descending deep into the heart of the Earth. Finally they arrived in front of a massive door that looked that it was made out iron. Bulma had informed her that the door would withstand assaults from anything less than an SSJ2. She had then quickly punched in a code, did a retinal scan, voice scan, and palm print. They then entered to what Eighteen thought was Dr. Gero's lab.

The room was packed with devices on shelves along a wall. They were meticulously categorized. Some of them were labeled. Others were not. Along another wall were rows of incubators and holding cells that looked very similar to the ones the Androids of Dr. Gero woke up in. 

"This is my private lab, Juuhachi," explained Bulma as she sat down at a computer terminal, "It's where I keep my more… controversial experiments. I can't very well keep some of this stuff upstairs. You never know who might be snooping around there. Some of this stuff is very dangerous and can't fall into the wrong hands."

"This looks like Dr. Gero's Lab, Bulma."

"Well, it should, after Cell was destroyed, Vegeta and I went and pilfered whatever you and your brother didn't destroy," replied Bulma. She continued to type a sequence and search for something, not noticing at all how angry Eighteen was getting.

"Bulma, How can you continue HIS research?!!?" screamed Eighteen. She started to shake with fury. She couldn't believe that her friend would even step on that path. She had always thought Bulma was different from the other scientists, caring about life and others.

"Calm down, Juuhachi," said Bulma in a worried tone. She had not expected Eighteen to react in this manner when she had decided to bring her into this lab. In fact it had never occurred to her that Eighteen might see her as some mad scientist. "I destroyed most of Dr. Gero's work. I did keep a lot of the data around just in case something happened. That's why I knew what to do with you. If it weren't for some of the notes that survived, that tumor would have eaten you alive. A lot of Gero's stuff could be used for good in fact. I can't think of anything more satisfying, using that madman's creation to help people."

Eighteen couldn't find fault with Bulma's reasoning. "Sorry, Bulma," she said, "I just look around and think I'm in Gero's lab and it really creeps me out." 

"Not your fault," replied Bulma as she returned to her screen, "actually I've been meaning to show this place for a while. I was hoping you could help me out with a lot of this stuff. I've completed a few things that will definitely help us out against any enemy we meet."

"Sure, if you need me just let me know," said Eighteen.

Bulma found what she was looking for and began printing out some documentation. She walked over to the far wall and entered a number into the keypad there. A portion of the wall opened up and Bulma pushed another button. A body on top of a metal platform slowly came out. They might as well have been in a morgue.

"Is that what I think it is?" gasped Eighteen in shock. In front of her was a gigantic body. The most distinguishing feature was the green armor plating that covered the upper body. A Capsule Corporation logo was imprinted where a Red Ribbon logo once did. It was headless.

"Yup, it's another body for Juuroku-gou. I've thought about bringing him back for a while but never could get myself to do it. It's up to you though. I won't go any further without your permission. You are his sister after all," said Bulma. She leaned against the wall crossing her arms carefully observing Eighteen.

"By Dende," whispered Eighteen, "Bulma. I really don't know what to say. Of course I want to bring him back, but only if he is the same person. I don't want to see some clone of him walking around"

"He won't be a clone. It'll be him in his entirety. All I have to do now is repair his head. I sent Ran Fuan and the kids to get it earlier this morning. Oh, a few other things. First, this body is actually a lot more powerful than Gero's version. It's designed to resist blasts from a SSJ2. I had Vegeta test it several times. Also, I added scouter capabilities to him as well as a shielding system. After we wish the boys back I'll show everyone all my other new toys," said Bulma. 

Eighteen merely nodded at this. She was staring at the body of the Android that had been more of a brother to her than her real brother. He had tried to save her from not only from Cell, but herself as well. 


	8. Chapter 8: Clash of the Saiyajin

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 8: Clash of the Saiya-jin

_Exactly Six months, two weeks, four days, and three hours after Gohan's birthday… _

The afterlife was a really, really big place. That was a really good thing thought the assembled Kai's as they watched the two greatest Saiya-jin warriors ever battle each other.

The two golden titans clashed again and again in an area of the afterlife specifically designated for high-powered combat. That place was Hell. No one really cared if some evil souls got blasted and hurt since they were there to be tormented anyway. 

Their clothes tattered, the Saiya-jins continued with their battle. Kicks and punches were thrown at velocities that would shatter planets. Blasts of ki eradicated mountains nearby. The two warriors, whose golden manes cascaded down their backs, did not relent for a second.

"Ka ME HA ME HAAAAAAAA," screamed Goku as he finally had Vegeta, after almost five hours of battle, in a position of weakness. Summoning a massive amount of energy he blasted Vegeta with his signature technique.

_Damn that baka to all hell,_ thought Vegeta. He knew he was in trouble. Kakkorat had finally maneuvered him into a no win situation. He could leap out of the way, but he knew that was one of the options Kakkorat was waiting for. The other was to counter Kakkorat's blast with a Final Flash. That would be extremely wasteful of his energy, not to mention there was no surety that he would win the energy battle. Luckily for him, he was never given a chance to make that decision.

Another Ki blast intercepted the Kamehameha intended for Vegeta and deflected it to detonate harmlessly, at least harmlessly for the Saiya-jin, in another part of hell. 

"I think that this battle goes to Son Goku," stated a figure wrapped in a dark tan cloak, "I'd rather you save your energy to battle with me. You will be leaving the Afterlife soon and I wish to test how strong you have become before you return to the living world." 

The Celestial Warden slowly floated onto the screen. The loud-mouthed viewers of this particular fight were stricken silent at this turn of events. Well, not for long. 

"The Celestial Warden is going to fight? Oh my god I've never thought to see this," shouted an ecstatic North Kai, "This will be the battle of the millennia!!!!"

"Hoohooohhooohooo hoo hoo," added Bubbles. The other Kai's couldn't help but agree. They really didn't know what to expect. The Warden was supposedly one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but then again so was Majin Buu. The Saiya-jin had defeated Buu, so there was no telling where this battle could lead.

"You think to challenge me?" snarled Vegeta, "I won't hold back just because you are a female."

One corner of Mara's mouth twitched up into an evil smirk. "I had no intention of merely challenging you, Prince Vegeta. I intend to challenge both you and Son Goku simultaneously. It would be almost fair then."

Even Goku was mildly insulted by that comment. Frowning, he replied, "Well, if you are that set on losing, then we might as well get started." Already in SSJ3 form Goku blasted towards the Warden. At the same time Vegeta, also in SSJ3, exploded from where he stood towards the Warden hell bent on wiping that smirk from her face. 

Before Mara could react, a fist causing her to reel back struck her. A second later she was kicked in the face and sent flying. To Goku's and Vegeta's amazement she flew a mere hundred feet before regaining control of her own momentum and flared into SSJ. They watched in shock as the bruises and cuts on her face healed up almost instantaneously. It was like Majin Buu, but their opponent was undoubtedly Saiya-jin.

Seeing their disbelief Mara chuckled. "Regenerative powers comes from the part of me that is not Saiya-jin," she informed them, "Now that wasn't a very nice attack. Its time to get serious."

She merely closed her eyes for a second and then flared into SSJ2. She promptly phased out and before Goku could react he was sent sprawling downwards. Vegeta immediately turned and began battling Mara. She deftly blocked all his attacks, but was slowly losing ground to the SSJ3. She felt Goku's Ki approaching her and promptly sidestepped one of Vegeta's attacks and blasted some distance away from them.

"Had enough?" mocked Vegeta, "You are too weak to defeat me in single combat, let alone defeat both Kakkarot and I simultaneously."

There was no answer from Mara, except for a massive surge of ki. Her already golden hair streamed backwards until it settled into a wave like shape and her eyebrows disappeared. "I didn't think I'd need to use this form. I am most impressed with you both. Unfortunately this is where I bid you farewell."

She quickly engaged them in combat and a moment later phased out from in between her two opponents. Appearing behind Vegeta, she struck him in the back causing him to crash downwards into the rocks below. Goku immediately tried to take advantage of the situation, but Mara was not caught off-guard. After a flurry of exchanged punches and kicks, she disengaged herself.

"Ciao." 

"Ciao?" replied a confused Goku. Before he could figure out what was going on, he was kneed in the stomach. Mara promptly sent him flying downward straight towards the spot that Vegeta had just been standing. She waved happily after Goku's descending form and then vanished.

***

 "What is your second wish?" asked Shenlong to the crowd that was assembled there. 

"I wish that my father, Son Goku, be brought to life here," cried Gohan. Shenlong's eyes began to glow red. After telling Gohan that his wish had been granted, the gigantic dragon disappeared and the dragonballs flew into the sky in a blazing circle of light, promptly scattering across the earth.

Vegeta suddenly found himself staring at a blue sky instead of the blackish red one of hell. He was still in SSJ3 form and still alert from the battle. 

"DADDY!!! VEGETA!!!" came cries that ripped his attention from what he had thought was Son Goku. Trunks, Bra, and Bulma came running to embrace him. However, before they got half way across the lawn to him, that something that Vegeta thought was Son Goku actually turned out to be Son Goku. 

The Briefs family came to a screeching halt as they saw another golden haired figure slam into Vegeta causing the two of them to go tumbling. They ended up in the middle of the group of the people who had gathered to watch the resurrections. 

"GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW BAKA-RATTO, OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP."

The assembled crowd attempted to stifle their mirth at the sight before them. They however failed and once one person began to laugh, that person being Eighteen, everyone else broke into laughter. This, of course, just caused Vegeta to get angrier. He didn't get a chance to vent though. Untangling himself from Goku, he was about to retort when his two children tackled him. His anger vanished, and he found himself embracing his children and his wife.

***

 "You were right, he IS quite emotional," commented the blonde watcher. She and her companion had projected their shadows there seconds before the final wish had been made to watch what would happen. It was essential to them that everything went as planned.

"Yeah, he is. Have you figured out some way to keep him from interfering with Bezal," asked her companion.

"Yup, I've found a poison that will cripple a Saiya-jin. I really think it's the only one in existence. The only problem is that it will only work once before their immune systems adapt," replied the blonde, "We will only have one shot. I'm sure Bulma will find a cure relatively soon. The window will be small."

"Alright then, give me the poison. I'll go bring it to our agent in the living world." 


	9. Chapter 9: An Unholy Pact

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 9: An Unholy Pact 

_In the depths of space…_

**"Bezal" **

The demon known as Bezal swiftly knelt the moment he heard the voice. "Master, what is thy bidding?"

**"Chikyuu.**** Catalysts. Taint. Destroy."**

**"As you wish Master," replied Bezal. The master could not give direct orders, just hints. For if Sateon interfered directly then God would surely do so also. That would be bad. God was infinitely more powerful than Sateon, so the minions of Sateon may have bent and even broke some of the rules of the Covenant, but Sateon kept himself squeaky clean. They didn't call him the Lord of Teflon for nothing. Plausible Deniability was essential even amongst deities. **

Turning to one of his servants, Bezal ordered, "Prepare a ship for Chikyuu immediately. I will set out personally to retrieve the Catalysts for sacrifice. Make sure the Altar of Damnation is prepared and enough souls have been corrupted. When I return with the catalysts the **tainting must be done quickly lest the forces of good interrupt."**

"So it has been said, so it shall be done my Lord Bezal," intoned the demonic priest. His kind were akin to the ogres that served Emna Daio in the hall of judgment. However, the skins of these demonic ogres were far more wrinkled giving them an eviler look. They were bulkier and had much longer fangs, and eyes that seemed to glow red. 

Walking away, Bezal carefully thought about what his master had instructed. The Planet Chikyuu he knew well, it was a dangerous place though. Like a black hole specifically designed for evil, it simply sucked evildoers in never to be seen again. He knew of the powerful Saiya-jin that lived there. In no way did he want to face off with Gojita. He had heard what had happened to Janenba, and, though he was more powerful, he wasn't THAT much more powerful than Janenba. If Gojita could destroy a middling demon of that strength in less than five seconds, then he probably had enough power to challenge Bezal, maybe even Azazal. 

Turning a corner, he stopped. He couldn't sense a Ki force, but he could sense a presence. Turning he saw a figure cloaked from head to toes, the only feature visible were the crystal blue eyes that stared at him. _Lilith_. The name flashed through his mind. No, he thought, the bitch had died in her betrayal a thousand years ago. Abadaan had personally seen to it. It was also only a shadow. 

Who would send a shadow here, mused Bezal. Only a few people knew what he truly was and even fewer would dare confront him in such a manner. Not that he could do anything about it, he could try to trace the shadow back to the source, but for some reason this creature had no Ki. He was almost at a lost to what to do.

"I can help you obtain the Catalysts from Chikyuu," came the voice of the cloaked figure. It was soft and musical. _Beautiful like Lilith's_ thought Bezal. 

Bezal frowned, and shook the memory from his mind. How did this person know about his orders to obtain the catalysts? He had just received them minutes ago from Sateon himself. This was very odd. Time travel perhaps, he thought, but he dismissed it. Anyone traveling through time at the moment would find themselves in serious trouble. They would most likely wink themselves out of existence. It was simply too close to the Event period. 

"And how can you help one such as I," came his reply, "I am a demon lord in existence on the physical plane, I suspect you realize this. Few in the universe can match me in power."

The figure laughed, then spoke, "On Chikyuu, there are now five powers that can match you. Gojita exists there and has the power to destroy even you. Majin Buu and the hybrid Saiya-jins also have the power to hamper… perhaps even thwart you. I am sure you are already aware of this. I can remove Gojita from the equation and have the catalysts waiting for you when you arrive. You would merely have to pick them up and continue as planned."

The Demon Lord was no fool, or so he thought. "Why do you wish to help me in this?" he asked. He was still trying in vain to trace the shadow. This creature could not have possibly been a creature of hell and all living things had some form of Ki trace. Mechanical life, cy-borgs, and the like could not project themselves in such a manner. 

"It amuses me to do so. Do not fear Demon Lord, whether you agree or disagree is immaterial. This shall be done for you regardless. You have no choice. I merely inform you so that you may benefit from this. A mortal man will deliver the catalysts to you as soon as you land on the planet. Simply land at these coordinates." As soon as those words were spoken the shadow dissolved into nothingness.  

 Bezal, stood there quietly attempting to see the trick angle. He could, however, not find anything wrong with the offer. He merely had to make sure it was not a trap, and that would be simple indeed. Yet, he could not shake the memory of another set of crystal blue eyes that had once seared themselves into his soul. 

***

_Elsewhere… _

Aaron Klemsfeld and Dr. Fujiwara sat at a bar drinking steadily. They had rented an apartment together since they were both nearly bankrupt. Hatred burned in Aaron Klemsfeld's soul. He wanted nothing more than to get back at Capsule Corporation for that legal stunt that they had pulled. He'd see to it that Bulma Briefs suffered before he cut her heart out and sent her to hell. Smashing a bottle on the bar he stormed out of the bar looking for someone to pick a fight with. He was, after all, a rather large man. Turning into a park, he hoped to smash some poor jogger's face in, but instead was caught like a deer in front of headlights by the image of a woman. 

It was no ordinary woman. That was apparent by the fact that he could see right through her. It must be the drink he thought. Grinning evilly, he ran at the woman intending to seize her and have his way with her. She was too beautiful to resist. Long tresses of light blue hair flowed down in front of her shoulders. Her blue eyes and perfect body inflamed him all the more. 

The woman frowned, and easily side stepped the large man's attempt to pin her down. "Mr. Klemsfeld, if you wish something of that nature, there are OTHER places that provide those kinds of services. I on the other hand am here to provide you a once in a lifetime chance. How would you like to get revenge on Bulma Briefs and Capsule Corporation?"

That stopped Klemsfeld cold. "What? How can you help me do that?" asked Klemsfeld, an evil light appearing in his eyes. "If you can help me get back at them I shall do anything for you."

"And so you shall. Listen carefully Aaron Klemsfeld. When you return to your home there will be two vials containing a deadly liquid. This liquid is poisonous for only two people on this planet. One of them is Bulma Briefs husband and bodyguard. The other is Son Goku. They are very close to her, by poisoning them you will cause her much grief, but even more importantly open you a window of opportunity to break her completely."

"I've heard of her husband and this other man. They are said to have super human powers. How can I get them to drink this poison? The Briefs bitch knows my face," snarled Klemsfeld. He wanted nothing more than to hurt the Briefs woman, well perhaps that Blonde that somehow managed to destroy his company.

"The Briefs will be attending the 26th Tenkiachi Budoukai. Vegeta and Son Goku will battle each other there. When they are finished merely hand them a pair of towels covered with the poison. Disguise yourself as a monk and they will not notice. Now, listen carefully. The poison will take affect slowly and will not kick in until the end of the tournament. When it does kick in their families and friends will be distracted. During this time you will kidnap Bra Briefs and Marron Chestnut. The second girl is the daughter of the woman who destroyed your factories. Two for the price of one. Could you ask for a better opportunity?"

Klemsfeld could hardly believe it. This woman was telling him exactly how to destroy the Briefs. His hate-fogged mind did not understand or want to understand why she would want this. Nor did he really think about the plan, he so desired revenge that he swallowed every word.

"When you have kidnapped the two girls," continued the woman, "take them to this coordinate. An associate of mine will be waiting there to conduct a sacrifice of the girls. It will be most painful, you can send the body parts in pieces back to the Briefs afterwards. Do we have an agreement, will you serve me?"

"YES!" cried Klemsfeld thinking only of vengeance. He briefly felt a strange sensation and was suddenly very tired. He just wanted to go home now.

"Go home. There you will find all the information and the poison ready for your use."

***

 "Did Klemsfeld agree?" asked the blonde as she woke from her meditation. Projecting shadows was hard work.

"Yes, he did. He's kind of a loose cannon so we will have to keep an eye on him. It wouldn't do for the "sacrifices" to be dead before they got to Bezal," replied her friend, the blue haired one, "everything is set, the poison, the meeting place, our insurance policy. Will Bezal be on time?"

"Oh yes… He's intrigued and has nothing to lose," said the blonde watcher. "He also seems to think that I'm his long lost Lilith," she continued with a hint of melancholy.

Silence hung for a moment before her friend spoke again.

"In a way you are, old friend," replied the other watcher simply. 


	10. chapter 10: The Tournament

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 10: The Tournament

_Six months later… _

The World Martial Arts competition that was held every three years was one of the largest events in the world. Millions watched the tournament from all over the world. A few lucky thousand were able to get tickets for their families and were able to see it in person. This particular one, the 26th Tenkiachi Budoukai, would be a particularly good one for the fans. As for the Z-senshi, when did a tournament ever go right? 

Believing the Celestial Warden's warning that danger was still a full year away, the Z-senshi came to the tournament for a break from the monotony of training. They also wanted to flex their muscles a little bit.

The Saiya-jin had come as a group with Krillan, Sixteen, and Eighteen. They had landed and quickly gone off to register and punch in their scores. They weren't really worried since no ordinary human would be able to match one of their mere taps. Trunks and Goten also went to register. Trunks was the defending world champion and Goten was the runner up. They really wanted to win the 10,000 zeni and 5,000 zeni children's prizes. 

After signing up, the families went and met up with their old friends. The newlywed Yamcha, and Ran Fuan, along with Tien's family met up with the other Z-senshi in the main carnival square. The kids were having a blast. Bra, riding on her father's shoulders, was delighted as every little girl is by a carnival. The sites, sounds and smells were intoxicating for her. She cried out in joy every time she saw a colorful clown or some other circus act. 

Marron held her mom's hand as she to took in the sights of the Carnival. Her laughter, of course, caught the attention of Trunks and Goten. They always tried to tease her whenever they had a chance, but they soon ran off on their own to enjoy the festival. It had been an enjoyable day for all the Z-senshi, especially the Briefs and Sons. This was one of the few times they had ever gone out in public without some disaster happening. If only their luck would hold. 

***

The next day was glorious. The Z-senshi were informed who had qualified in the morning. It was obvious that all the Senshi who had entered had qualified. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Sixteen, and Eighteen, had all entered. Mr. Buu had also entered, but he wasn't with the Senshi that day. Instead he was helping Videl prepare for the matches.

Videl herself would be the announcer for this tournament. Satan Enterprises had taken majority share of the tournament over the last two years. After all, it was Mr. Satan's ability to play to the camera that had launched a worldwide fascination with the Tenkiachi Budoukai. 

After breakfast the Z-senshi hurriedly made it to the front row section that had been reserved for them. Capsule Corporation, of course, paid for it. They didn't want to miss any of the Junior championships, even though they knew the only challenge for Trunks was Goten. Nevertheless, they got there for the beginning of the second round of matches.

The junior tournament comprised of seventeen competitors. Sixteen competitors had to battle it out and the winner of the finals got to fight Trunks. Three hours were allocated for the fights, but since Goten was competing, everyone knew that he would just cut through the competition. 

The Z-senshi watched on as Goten beat all his opponents with ease. None of them were really paying attention to the other matches, except Sixteen. Goku and Vegeta were fighting over some popcorn, while their wives chatted about the latest in fashion. Krillan and Yamcha talked about the upcoming baseball season. Yamcha was the coach for the Satan City Slummers and it really looked like he had a good team this year. Eighteen and Ran Fuan discussed the possibility of Eighteen opening her own financial firm. None of them except Sixteen watched a ten year old girl with blue skin, sharp ears, and orange hair devastate her competition.

"Now for the FINALS between last year's runner up, SON GOTEN and a remarkable new challenger. The blue but beautiful KISH," cried Videl, "The winner of this match will fight the current champion, TRUNKS VEGETA-BRIEFS!!" She was pretty shocked at how fast the junior matches were over. She had expected it take twice as long this year since Trunks wasn't in there knocking out opponents in a single punch. Apparently someone had replaced him in doing that.

The attention of the Z-senshi was drawn and they started cheering for Goten. On the other side of the Arena another group of people were cheering for Kish. A talking dog, and a relatively pretty woman with black hair, along with a small pint sized blue thing were chanting,"Kish Kish Kish!" The crowd also began to chant with them. Soon half the stadium was chanting either Kish or Goten.

"Ready??? GO!!!" shouted Videl as she jumped out of the way. She really expected Goten to just level this girl. 

Goten and Kish bowed to each other and then attacked. Amazingly the young blue girl was able to block Goten's first blow and his second. Trunks, who had been playing his game boy since the matches had started, looked up. He had been expecting Videl to announce Goten the winner after a few seconds, but that didn't happen. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that some GIRL was keeping up with Goten.

Grinning evilly, Goten said, "Oh man this is cool." He twisted and threw a kick at his opponent. She ducked and lashed out sweeping Goten off his feet. Right before he hit the ground, Goten put out his arm and did a half flip and landed on his feet. 

The girl was grinning now to. "You're good," she said, "but I'm still going to win." She attacked Goten with a flurry of punches only to have each of them blocked by Goten. Frustrated the girl launched another furious barrage, only to find that Goten wasn't there. She looked around not seeing him. 

"Up here!" cried Goten, "come on come get me!"

"WHAT?!" responded the girl with a shout, "How can you do that?!?! How can you fly?!?"

Goten, while laughing, slowly floated down. For five more minutes the two of them fought without either one of them getting the upper hand.

The crowd's roar was rising ever louder as the pace of the fight increased, with each side of the stadium cheer loudly. While everyone was paying attention to the fight, no one noticed the small surpressed Ki that had just entered the Earth's atmosphere.

The fight between Goten and the younger Kish continued for another minute before Kish over extended in an attempt to punch Goten in the face. Goten dodged easily and slammed an elbow into the poor girl's side sending her sprawling out of the ring.

"Winner GOTEN!!!" announced Videl. She was still shocked at the performance of the girl.

Outside the ring, the girl was rubbing her side. Looking up she saw a hand being extended to her. "Hey that was a great fight," said Trunks, "I didn't think anyone would give Goten any trouble until he fought me."

The girl scowled. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Look after the competitions do you want to like hang out with Goten and I. We'll teach you to fly and then we can go have some real fun. Not like this boring tournament.

The girl brightened up. "I'll have to ask my dad, but that would be really cool." Getting up she jumped into the stands and said, "I'll find you after the adults fight." She quickly disappeared into the crowd. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the battle you've all been waiting for is about to take place. The Junior World Champion… TRUNKS versus last year's runner up SON GOTEN. This has been a long awaited rematch."

"I'll say it has. I can't wait to see how Goten does," commented Goku to the other fighters. 

"He doesn't have a chance Kakkarot. Trunks will destroy him," retorted Vegita in a tone usually reserved only when he was threatening to destroy people. 

"We'll see Vegeta, We'll see."

When the fight started the two were evenly matched, blow for blow. Just like the battle during the previous tournament, they zipped across the ring back and forth seeking to gain the advantage. For almost five minutes they bashed at each other uselessly. 

However, as young as they were they were bound to make mistakes. This year, like last, it would be Goten that would make that mistake. Ten minutes in the fight, Trunks would use the same strategy he did to win the last battle against Goten. He lured his friend over to the side of the ring and hoped that Goten would take the bait. Goten thinking that he had a chance to knock Trunks out of the ring charged. Right at the last second Trunks PHASED out and appeared right behind Goten and fired a Ki blast into his back sending Goten out of the ring and onto the ground.

"Winner TRUNKS. Trunks is the junior champion once again. Congratulations Trunks," announced Videl. 

"Hey, when'd you learn to do that?" asked Goten. He was a bit miffed that Trunks knew a new trick that he didn't.

"My dad showed it to me when we heard of the new bad guys. He said it was really useful in fights sometimes."

"Cool."

"Hey, let's see if Mighty Mask qualified. If he did, we can mug him and compete in the adult section again and this time we can FUSE before we fight so they won't be able to disqualify us for being two people."

"Wow, great idea Trunks! Let's go." With that said Goten and Trunks left the stadium looking for some adult they could replace and some more fun. Little did they know that they would be reason for tragedy to strike.


	11. Chapter 11: In Thier Midst

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 11: In their midst

The adult portion of the 26th Tenkiachi Budoukai began as soon as lunch was over. The structure of the match was exactly like it had been for the junior division. There would be sixteen competitors who would fight for the chance to battle against the World Champion, Mr. Satan. 

The lottery assignments were given to the fighters. The important ones were, of course, the ones that affected the Z-senshi. There were six of them competing and they had all matched up against one of the others in the first round.

The first battle would be Gohan vs Mr. Buu. The moment Videl started the match, the two opponents were at each other's throats. Gohan bashed Buu hundreds of times causing damage, but not enough to put Buu away. The longer the fight lasted the more the tide began to shift towards Buu. Already in SSJ2, Gohan could do nothing against the pink blob. Every blow had been absorbed and those that caused damage regenerated. Finally after fifteen minutes of brutal punishment from both sides, Buu knocked Gohan out of the ring. Videl called the match and quickly went to check on Gohan, who was fine. The warriors had agreed not to use energy blasts in such a crowded place, so Gohan was just slightly winded from Buu's punch.

The second battle was between Goku and Android Number Eighteen. This battle also lasted about fifteen minutes. No one had expected it, but Eighteen had forced Goku into SSJ3. Everyone had expected Goku to simply power up to level two and just throw Eighteen out of the ring. However even in SSJ3 it took all of Goku's skill to finally land a kick that threw Eighteen into the concrete wall. After the fight, Eighteen simply got up, ran her hand through her hair and retook her seat in the audience.

The third battle was Vegeta versus Android Number Sixteen. Right before the battle began, Bulma took out a little device. Pressing a button on the device, a force field suddenly sprang up between the crowd and the contestants. Bulma gave a slight wink to her friends.

"Hey, you know Vegeta," she said. That was enough of an explanation for everyone, and they nodded. Quickly they turned to watch the fight.

When the battle began, Vegeta had attacked Sixteen and tried to do damage him in SSJ form. This was completely ineffective. Backing off, Vegeta began laughing. Only Bulma knew that he had helped her design and test the alloy that the Android was created out of. He knew exactly how much force was needed to hurt the Android. He also knew about the two Ki generators and the shielding device. Trying to dance around the android he was suddenly caught unprepared by a solid punch in the stomach. This was followed up with a solid punch to the head that sent Vegeta sprawling.

Getting up, Vegeta flared into SSJ2. He laughed again. Launching himself at Sixteen, he quickly threw several punches at Sixteen's head. These were, of course, blocked. However, he suddenly changed tactics and with a kick he sent Sixteen flying. Before Sixteen could get up, Vegeta grabbed his arms and swung him out of the ring. Powering down, he just smirked. His wife had done well in re-creating the android. Had it been a real fight, he would have been hard pressed to destroy the machine.

The second round of the tournament would be one of the most memorable for the viewers. The ultimate fighters would battle against each other. It would be Goku vs Vegeta, and Mr. Buu vs Jewel.

The outcome of the Mr. Buu vs Jewel fight was obvious. Mr. Buu won. 

The battle between Goku and Vegeta began in the same manner that they always did, by Vegeta insulting Goku and telling him that he would beat him this time. Goku merely laughed and dropped into a fighting stance. The two former rivals and now comrades assaulted each other the moment Videl started the match. The viewers at the arena could only see blurs and sudden flashes of light. For twenty minutes the two warriors hammered at each other without there being a clear winner. That abruptly came to an end when a massive explosion took place in the sky. To the viewers at home they saw only two angelic beings collide again and again against each other. Finally one of them fell from the sky into the stadium impacting like a meteorite a few feet outside the ring. Frowning Vegeta stood up and saw Goku land in front of him. Videl announced Goku the winner. Vegeta laughed, and took the towel that was offered to him by the attendant to wipe off. Goku did the same.

The crowd now waited to watch Goku battle against Mr. Buu to see who would fight the world's greatest martial artist. 

"Mama, I want to go find Trunks and Goten," said Marron. She was bored from watching all the fighting, and wanted to go play somewhere in the Carnival. 

"Me too, I want to go also!" cried Bra. She too was totally bored of the fighting, but she mainly wanted to hang out with the older kids.

Bulma glanced at them, and was about to say no, but decided that Bra was a Saiya-jin and with a power level of over one hundred she could take care of herself. Not even any of the fighters here would be able to harm her. 

"Ok sweetie, if Juuhachi lets Marron go then you can go with her," said Bulma. She patted Bra on the hand and pushed her towards Marron.

"Ok, Marron," said Eighteen, "but if you don't find the boys in twenty minutes come back, ok? And remember all the tricks that your daddy showed you." She didn't like Marron going around by herself, but she to wasn't worried since Bra would be with her and also because she hadn't sensed a normal human being over the power level of 20, except for Videl. Not to mention she or Vegeta could sense where the girl's ki's were at all times.

The two little girls took off together, laughing and excitably planning some trick on the boys. They ran through the archway and into the main carnival area. Quickly they went down to where all the rides were and looked around for the boys. Not finding them, they decided to ride the merry-go-round before they went back. Smiling they went to the line and waited their turn.

At the same time the girls asked for permission to go find the boys, Goku was squaring off with Buu. At the beginning of the round Goku was slowly pushing Buu back. Blow upon furious blows slammed into Buu causing him to fall back slowly. Goku was doing more damage than Buu could regenerate. All of a sudden Goku clutched at his lower back as a sharp throbbing pain began shooting up his spine. His eyes widened in pain. He tried to compensate for this by going into a higher SSJ level, however the more ki he drew the more painful it got. Quickly taking advantage of this, Buu punted Goku out of the ring.

"Winner, BUU!" announced Videl in shock. Before she could say anything further a terrifying scream came from Goku as he continued to clutch at his back in vain. 

Vegeta rose from his seat in the audience to see what was going on with Goku. It was impossible that Kakkarot would lose to that marshmallow, he thought. The next thing he knew there was an explosion of pain in his lower back. In a moment, he was also screaming as the pain in his back became unbearable. Falling to the ground he began to flail about as if in a seizure.

Bulma didn't know what to do. Both Vegeta and Goku were down screaming in pain. She had to get them to a hospital immediately to see what was wrong. However, with the two of them lashing out in pain no one could get close without getting severely hurt.

"Juuhachi-gou," she said, "We're going to need the boys, can you find them and bring them back. Oh and also get the girls to. I'll see what I can do here." 

"Right. I'll be right back," Eighteen replied and flew off after she spotted the boys' ki. She should have went after the girls first. It was a decision she would regret for over a decade.

***

Marron and Bra were just getting off the Merry-go-round when a man approached them. They tried to go around him, but he quickly moved in front of them and grinned maliciously. 

"Excuse me, but we are trying to get through please," said Marron politely. She didn't want any trouble, but she wasn't scared of this skinny guy in glasses anyway. He looked like some wimpy scientist, not a fighter like a lot of the other people around.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Dr. Fujiwara. 

"Get out of our way," began Marron angrily. She never knew that another man had been standing next to her or that this other man would club her in the head and into unconsciousness. She would only remember waking up in a place that she would remember for the rest of her life.

"MARrON!" cried Bra as she saw the big man hit Marron over the head. She jumped over Marron's unconscious body and punched the man who had been standing in their way. Dr. Fujiwara flew ten feet backwards and landed on his ass. On that day, had it only been Dr. Fujiwara, and Aaron Klemsfeld, tragedy would have been averted. Bra could have fought them both off by herself. However, from her blindside she was chopped by a massive hand, sending her into unconsciousness. 

"Take them to the rendezvous point," a deep metallic voice intoned. 

Dr. Fujiwara and Mr. Klemsfeld immediately grabbed the two girls and ran towards their hover car. Powering it up, they took off as fast as they could.

Bra's gigantic assailant watched them leave, and then turned around to rejoin his friends in their attempt to get Goku and Vegeta to the hospital. They would never know his role in this. Never know they had a time bomb in their midst.


	12. Chapter 12: The Die Have Been Cast

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belongs to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 12: The Die Have Been Cast

"Trunks, Goten! Get over here right now," Eighteen yelled at the boys who were messing with the foundation of one of the big top tents. 

"Crap, busted," whispered Trunks to Goten, "let's see if we can get out of this."

Putting on their most innocent faces they flew up to where Eighteen was floating. "Juuhachi-san, we weren't doing anything," they began.

"Sure you weren't," she said testily, "let's get going, we have to find the girls and…" She stopped abruptly as she realized that the girls' Ki's were miles away from the Tournament grounds. In fact they weren't on the island. How could I have not noticed this before? She kicked herself mentally. "Trunks, Goten, Go find your mother right now and tell her that something is wrong with the girls," ordered Eighteen, "I'm going after them right now." She flew off immediately in hot pursuit of the girls' attackers.

***

_Meanwhile at the main fighting arena…___

Gohan and Yamcha had Goku restrained and were already flying towards Satan City hospital. Arriving there they were ordered to put him into a room and he was quickly sedated. 

The moment the boys arrived without Eighteen, Bulma knew something was wrong. A mother's instinct told her that her daughter was in danger. However, with her husband writhing in pain in front of her there was very little she could do about it. In this situation, she had to trust that Eighteen would be able to do whatever was needed, but she was still very nervous. 

"Thanks for the news guys, I want you two to go after Juuhachi-gou," ordered Bulma, "There's something really bad happening. I can just feel it."

"Alright mom," replied Trunks, "Let's go Goten." The two boys then flaired into SSJ and flew off in the direction of Marron and Bra's Ki.

"Videl postpone the next match for a little bit." Turning to Majin Buu, "Buu can you knock Vegeta out?" 

Buu quickly obliged by smacking Vegeta on the head, driving him into unconsciousness. 

A little while later, Bulma arrived with Vegeta and Sixteen at the hospital also. As Vegeta was already knocked out, he didn't need any sedatives. The doctors had already had a chance to examine Goku, and they were able to diagnose Vegeta's symptoms instantly. 

"There's some type of neuro-toxin in their spinal tissue. We've never ever seen anything like it before. It's devastating. On a good note and quite remarkably, their immune systems are fighting back at an incredibly fast rate. It seems that their bodies are adapting to the toxin. I think its best to keep them sedated and let their natural systems and time take their course," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I want a full analysis of the problem and a detailed report on the condition of my husband, as well as that of Son Goku sent to me at my office at Capsule Corporation," ordered Bulma. She was about to break down and cry. First her daughter was missing, now her husband and life-long friend had been poisoned somehow. 

"Of course Mrs. Briefs, I'll see to it right away," replied the Doctor as he made a hasty exit. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the Chairwoman and CEO of Capsule Corporation. CC just happened to be funding most of their research at the moment.

After the doctor left, she finally sat down and buried her head into her hands and started weeping.

***

Eighteen flew as fast as she could towards the Ki of her daughter and Bra. She couldn't imagine what could have happened. They had scanned the island carefully before the tournament had started, and not one fighter that was not in their group had a power of over twenty. Could someone have suppressed his or her ki? It was the only possibility. As she got closer to her target she was able to make out a small hover car beginning to land in a clearing. 

Nearing, the site of the clearing she began to get worried. It was not the hover car, but rather the alien craft that sent a shiver down her spine. It radiated fear, and was crafted out of some ebony colored material. She couldn't tell what it was exactly. Deciding on caution, Eighteen slowly set herself down at the edge of the clearing and waited for her opportunity.

The ship's door opened and an enormous creature stepped out. He was about eight feet tall and had massive shoulders. His skin was a dark shade of red and two horns grew symmetrically out of his head. A Roman nose and strongly defined cheekbones gave him a regal look. He wore some sort of armor that was as dark as the void itself. He was humanoid in most other aspects except for two tails that grew from the same spot. 

"Bring me the catalysts," he commanded in a voice so full of power that it was impossible to resist. 

"Here, here is what we were told to bring," stuttered Aaron Klemsfeld. He was way out of his league and some rational thought finally got through his hate-fogged brain. He signaled to Dr. Fujiwara and the doctor dropped both of the girls in front of the demon alien.

The demon eyes widened a little bit at the condition of the two girls. They had both been beaten and were nearly on the verge of death. Enraged, his hand shot out and grabbed Doctor Fujiwara. Without a second thought he bit off the doctor's head. Using the doctor's neck as a hose, he sprayed blood on Bra and Marron. The demon then held out his hand and let a bit of his ki blend with the blood causing the wounds to slowly heal on the two young girls. 

Looking straight at Klemsfeld, he licked his lips and said, "For nearly destroying what we have waited a ten thousand years for, I should torture you to death. Fortunately for you I don't have the time." In a single swipe of his tail the demon sent Klemsfeld's battered and now dead body flying across the clearing. 

His gaze then settled across the clearing directly at Eighteen. The demon chuckled, "You can come out little birdie. I may not be able to sense your Ki, but I can sense your presence."

Stepping forward, Eighteen swallowed and let her maternal instincts take over. "Let the girls go," she demanded coldly. Her heart was beating rapidly and fear coursed through her veins. She wasn't sure why she was afraid but she was.

"Let the catalysts go? I don't think that will be possible. You don't need to worry; both God and my master have been waiting for these two for a long time. I won't hurt them, I promise," sneered the Demon. He was enjoying the taste of the woman's fear. Soon, he would be enjoying more than just her fear, he thought wickedly to himself. 

Feeling his malice, behind his veneer of apathy, Eighteen reacted. She blasted towards the demon and struck him in the face causing him to reel back. Quickly, moving to grab the girls, she was open for just a second. That second was all the demon needed. A tail swiped her into a tree, a second before she could grab Marron and Bra, and flee. 

"I am Bezal. Demon Lord of the Safsa Host of hell. Do you think a pathetic creature such as yourself can defeat one such as I?" scoffed the Demon Lord. He made a gesture and two Demon priests came out and took the girls into the ship. As soon as they entered, the ship began to rise slowly. 

Eighteen stood up and tried to stop the Demon priests only to have her path blocked by Bezal. She dropped down and threw a kick at him. He dodged and responded with a perfectly timed sweep of his tail that tripped her up. Following up, he slammed his fist into her stomach, and powered up a huge ki blast. Unleashing this power, he blew her across the clearing. He then began to power up another ki blast. 

Staggering back to her feet, Eighteen never knew what hit her. A massive ki beam smashed through her left shoulder eradicating the entire left portion of her body. As blackness swallowed her, she couldn't even gasp as blood flowed up from her lungs and poured out of her mouth.

The demon lord laughed, and rose in the air. Quickly catching up to the departing ship, he opened a hatch and stepped in. 

***

"THAT BASTARD," screamed the blonde watcher, "I'LL RIP HIM APART. HE WON'T SURVIVE A SECOND AFTER I STEP INTO THE PHYSICAL."

The blue haired watcher, sympathized with her friend. It hadn't gone exactly the way it was suppose to. She wasn't as emotionally attached to the situation, but she also seethed at the Bezal's actions.

"Something wasn't right there. There is no way that Bezal should have been able to defeat Juuhachi-gou that easily. Something doesn't add up," commented the blue hair watcher.

Receiving no response from her companion. She continued, "She'll recover from that blast, look here comes the twin terrors. They'll get her back to CC and they'll be able to fix her up there. Not to mention her own regenerative powers should have kicked in by now."

The other woman only nodded. 

A few moments later the blonde woman's head rose and calmly stated to her companion, "There's no turning back now that Bezal has the catalysts. We have chosen this path to walk on and Paradox will soon lock the time stream. The die have been cast."


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Rising Sun

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 13: Into the Rising Sun

_Two days later in space… _

Bezal slowly laid the little girls down on a soft bed. He had ordered the Dark Priests to leave him be for a while. It had shocked him that the catalysts were two children. He may have been a demon lord, and have committed countless atrocities, but he still had a soft spot for children. He'd always had it he mused to himself, just that he had ignored it until SHE came. 

Looking down at the two girls, he frowned and thought to himself that the mortal who had beat them truly deserved more than killing. He should have taken his time, especially now that he could see their faces unmarred by cuts and bruises. Their resemblance to her was uncanny. It was beginning to bother him.

He thought back to the shadow that had spoken to him. Could that have been her? No, he would have known if it was. Yet, whoever had spoken to him was dabbling in the Great Game. He could see that the cloaked woman had manipulated recent events in a perfect, graceful manner. He knew that he was part of her plan, but how? Who would dare try to manipulate a Demon Lord? _She would_, a voice in the back of his mind told him. However, that would mean that she had to be still alive. The dead didn't have shadows to project, even if they kept their bodies. That also would have meant that Abaadan had failed to kill her. It was incomprehensible that Abaadan, the Lord of Destruction, one of the original Fallen, could fail against her. Or could it? He knew that even the Lord of Destruction's heart had warmed to her. She had been the newcomer, so full of life. She had played the game in such new and original ways, and with such perfection that, like a fresh wind, she had blown through and cleared out the stale and rancid air that had been the Demon Lords' existences.

Ironic, he thought. They had become so powerful then; more powerful than they ever had been. Nearly the entire universe had danced as puppets on the strings of the servants of Sateon. The Demon Lords themselves had been close then, friendships had seemingly formed. She had them all under her spell it seemed, until that day. Something had happened. Someone had destroyed someone dear to her and she had been consumed with madness. Such madness that she had gone on a rampage that had nearly consumed the entire galaxy. The various races she had destroyed gave thousands of Cliché titles, such as the Mistress of Death, Death Bringer, Bride of Darkness, and so on to her. Even the Saiya-jin had given her one. It was so bad that the master himself had ordered her destruction. It had taken nearly three hundred years for the combined might of the Demon Lords to finally hunt her down. Abaadan had defeated her and sent her to the afterlife. Had she lived surely at least the master would have known.

He slowly rose, and tucked little Bra in. As he left the room he looked back. _Lilith__ Arya, it has been a thousand years_, he thought. _If you are still alive, then I shall hunt you down to the ends of the universe. The master's will shall be enforced._

_***_

_One week after the kidnapping… _

Somehow Eighteen had survived the attack. She had woken up at Capsule Corporation in the regeneration tank and Bulma had gotten the story from her. They had cried a little bit, and then Bulma had told her to go home with Krillan. She had said that she would contact them as soon as she was ready.

Eighteen had been angry with Bulma right after she awoke, however, that had disappeared quickly enough. She had come to admire Bulma more and more that week. Two days later she had gone back to Capsule Corporation to demand Bulma do something. She had been amazed to find Bulma in her laboratory working. Bulma had been there for two days straight and had been feverishly working on an antidote for the poison. She had completed it and without even taking a break she had immediately started on finishing the spaceship that would be needed to go after the kidnappers. She had given Eighteen a few things that she could help with. So, Eighteen and Krillin threw themselves into those tasks to take their minds off of their grief. 

Now a week after the kidnapping, Eighteen and Krillin arrived at the Capsule Compound with luggage in hand. Bulma had told them to bring supplies for an extended stay. At the very least, she needed Eighteen to help her with research. 

Entering Capsule Compound, Eighteen and Krillin noticed numerous Ki sources already there. Apparently the rest of the Z-senshi were all there too. They saw Trunks and Goten run out to meet them.

"Juuhachi-san, Krillan-san," cried the two kids, "Follow us! We're going to show you your rooms and then take you to the meeting!" The kids quickly led Krillan and Eighteen to their assigned rooms where their luggage was dropped off. After a few minutes Krillan and Eighteen followed them to the meeting room. As they entered they noticed that all the Z-senshi were already there. Greetings were exchanged all around, and the couple quickly took their seats.

"Let's get started," said Bulma. She was obviously exhausted. Her face was haggard and dark rings were under her eyes. That she hadn't slept for days was apparent to everyone in the room. However, it was her eyes that took and held all the Z-senshi's attention. They were anything but tired. Instead they were alight with a cold fire that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. The reason why lay before them. Vegeta sat next to her, not in an ordinary chair, but rather a wheel chair. Goku also had lost the usage of his legs, and sat next to Gohan and Chichi, holding his wife's hand. The neuro-toxin had crippled the two greatest Saiya-jin warriors in history. 

It was on that day that Eighteen realized the strength of spirit that lay within her friend. Bulma had grown up into an extraordinary woman. No longer a self-absorbed, neurotic, and undisciplined girl, she was now the Chairwoman of the most powerful and still fastest growing company in the world. She had bagged the Prince of her dreams, and not just any prince; she had somehow tamed the egotistical Prince of all Saiya-jins. One of the greatest scientists in the world, yet she had the looks of a stunning model and while in her forties, still looked ten years younger. She sat on top of the world's pyramid of power. Anything she desired she could have taken by wealth, guile, or power for did not even the Saiya-jin of Chikyuu obey her? Yet, despite being the most powerful person in the world, she chose not to take solace in it. Instead, she had placed her heart with her family and now her family had been struck, her husband crippled, and her daughter kidnapped. A weaker spirit would have broken by grief, unable to act, but not Bulma. She had thrown herself with an unmatched determination to see that her family would not be torn apart, and now after a week of unending labor she was to put her plan into motion. 

"This was obviously a set up," Bulma began, "I've been reviewing the events ever since Juuroku-gou's head was shown on national TV and it all makes sense in a sick twisted sort of way. Everything that has happened has been done for a specific purpose. To kidnap the girls." 

"What are you saying Bulma?" interjected Gohan, "You're telling me it was the Bra and Marron that they were after and not an attempt to kill dad and Vegeta?" He had thought the kidnapping was some sort of cherry on top. An additional slap in the face if you will.

"That's right Gohan," said Bulma, "Vegeta and Goku were not the targets. I've run enough tests on the poison to come to the conclusion that there was no way that the poison could kill them. Saiya-jin immune systems are simply too powerful and adapt too quickly. However, it was strong enough to cripple them, for an indefinite period of time. The nerves that were damaged are going to stay damaged."

A murmur of unease passed through the room. After all Goku and Vegeta were the two strongest fighters on Chikyuu. With them out of the equation, the Z-senshi were not only spread more thinly, but also down some serious firepower. 

"We are not without recourse," continued Bulma, "The first thing we do is send Gohan and Videl to Namek to wish Goku and Vegeta's legs back. You do all realize that this attack was timed perfectly so that we wouldn't be able to use the Dragon Balls? A startling coincidence that I don't buy."

Gohan and Videl were shocked at this announcement at first, however they were more than willing to go. "Bulma, we have three wishes, and that will only take two, what else should we wish for?" asked Gohan.

"See if you can get Porunga to give you some information about the so called "event period". Also see if you can find any information about the catalysts. Apparently from what, Juuhachi tells me, the Demon referred to the girls as that."

Gohan nodded, to affirm that he understood. He was rather excited to be able to spend that much time with Videl alone. Videl was also quite excited at this turn of events.

"Now, here is how we are going to split up," said Bulma as she walked to a viewing screen with a chart on it. Pointing to various names on the chart she continued, "Yamcha, Tien, and all the regular human warriors, along with Piccolo and Mr. Buu are going to be staying here on Chikyuu. That is a decent fighting force and will hopefully be able to keep any more enemies that show up at bay," began Buma. Seeing the angry look on Krillan's face she hastily added, "Krillan you aren't staying on Chikyuu. I know you want to go after your daughter and there is no way I'm going to stand in your way. I have a spot open for you on the expedition force."

Krillan nodded. There was no way he wasn't going after his daughter. Even though he was a little scared since he had heard the enemy had nearly killed his wife, who was a lot more powerful than him. Despite this he was still determined to help.

"Krillan, Juuhachi-gou, Juuroku-gou, Trunks and Goten are going on the expeditionary force to get back the girls." This shocked everyone in the room. Sending the kids out was a very dangerous thing and they were all surprised that Bulma would even contemplate such a thing.

"They will be fine," came Chichi's voice, "Gohan went to Namek when he was younger than them." Her firm and unexpected support was surprising and was enough to settle the issue. She had been there when Goten and Trunks had brought back Eighteen from the battle. Though she was terrified at what might happen to Goten, she knew that he was needed. She may have begrudged Goku and Gohan's need to always be at the forefront of battle, but she always understood it and supported them regardless. 

"Besides, Gohan already beat Cell by the time he was Goten's age," added Goku. These were the first words he had spoken during the whole meeting. Usually he had a lot more to say. It was clear to everyone in the room that, though Goku still seemed cheerful on the outside, he was having difficulties coming to grip with the fact that he couldn't walk.

"Right, and they are both SSJ, and Gotenks is even more powerful. I'm sure they will give a huge advantage to the others. People will definitely underestimate the kids," continued Bulma, "Are there any questions on this? If not then I'm going to continue to the next part."

"How are we going to go after them?" asked Eighteen. She knew where they were going to find the girls, since she had helped Bulma figure out the possible trajectory of the ship, but not how. 

"I've built a new spaceship designed after King Cold's flagship. It's been under construction for years and it'll be ready to go by tomorrow morning. That's why I asked you and Krillan to bring luggage so you guys would be ready to head out after the girls. Sixteen and the boys are already ready to go," replied Bulma. She waited a moment for other questions, but since none were forthcoming, she continued into the second half of her speech. 

"First, Juuhachi-gou, Do you know how you survived that attack?" asked Bulma. She was pretty sure that Eighteen didn't know. The boys had brought her back in horrible shape. She had vomited the moment she had seen it. Half her body had been missing and her face had been totally ruined. Somehow Eighteen had still been alive and even more surprisingly she had been healing. After going through Gero's files more thoroughly and with some guesswork Bulma had figured out why.

Eighteen furrowed her brows and tried to remember. She shivered as she remembered that horrid scene and the pain. Finally she looked up and told the room, "No Bulma, I have no idea. I'd like to find out though."

Bulma took a breath and said, "It's because you are Perfect Cell."

"WHAT?!?!" cried about half the people in the room, including Eighteen. The surprise was evident on everyone's faces.

Eighteen was taken a back for a moment, however she felt a quick squeeze on her hand from Krillan. It calmed her. The person that mattered most to her supported her. That was all she needed. She was comforted to know that nothing had changed between her and her husband. 

"When Trunks and Goten brought Juuhachi's body back I would have thought that she was dead except that her body was starting to regenerate. So I took her and put her in the regeneration tank. When I finished the antidote for the poison I went back and looked through Gero's notes. As it is, Juuhachi has gone under one transformation already. This was what Gero called her Super form. It increased her strength, and allows her to absorb Ki blasts," explained Bulma. She brought up a screen showing the Gero's data and pointed at a few diagrams that she thought might help explain things. Not that she thought anyone of them would understand except Eighteen and Gohan. 

"This however, does not include any evidence of regeneration. The only clue I have is that Gero mentions something about finishing Cell and then transferring the DNA code from that to Juuhachi-gou and her brother. They would be his perfect assassins. Now I believe that when Cell absorbed you Juuhachi, your body automatically adjusted your DNA to match parts of his just as Gero planned. Regardless of the reason you have the ability to regenerate, learn skills, and get stronger after each fight just like Cell could," finished Bulma. 

The room was silent as everyone looked at Eighteen. There was awe in most of the warriors' eyes, but in some there was fear. Not everyone was comfortable with the fact that Eighteen was more powerful. Some remembered that she had not always been on their side.

"Good, Then I have the power to get the girls back. Thanks Bulma," said Eighteen with steel in her voice. A moment later she asked, "Is there a way for me to learn how to use these skills? I will have to train hard so that I can be ready for my rematch with the demon."

"I've downloaded most of my files into the ship's databank. I left a few things out so that just in case someone gets access they won't find your weaknesses. We'll talk about those in private before you leave," replied Bulma. Seeing Eighteen's determination, she allowed a small glimmer of hope that she would see her daughter again. She wanted to go get her little girl herself, but she knew she would be more of a hindrance than help. It was on Chikyuu that she could contribute the most, so on Chikyuu she would remain.

"Ok, I have two more things that you may need before you go," continued Bulma. She was getting tired and was on the verge of collapse. However, she was determined to see her friends off before getting any sleep.

"The first are these scouters. I put nine of them on your ship, and you can take this one to. These scouters are a new type that can read Ki up to the level of a SSJ2. I know you guys can all read Ki, but this scouter will also allow you to communicate with each other and with us back here on Chikyuu. Also they create an artificial atmosphere around you so that you can survive out in space. This will last for thirty minutes. Now, the big thing about these scouters is the shielding system they have. They generate a shield with a five-foot radius. The shield has two settings. The first is called the hard setting. This will prevent any blast of Ki from penetrating and hitting you. It will absorb any blast from anything weaker than a SSJ. The second setting is called soft. This setting doesn't absorb the blast but rather filters it. It will still hit you but in a weakened state. Depending on the power it can absorb up to 75% of a blast from an SSJ. Anything more powerful will end up overloading the scouter. I think this will be really useful so that you guys won't get jumped from behind or something." Bulma finished her lecture and looked at the faces in the audience. They were all staring at her in awe. 

Chuckling, she proceeded on. "Ok, the last thing I have for you guys are ki suppressors. I put four of these on your ship. They are powerful enough to render someone as strong as Freeza incapable of using any ki. They don't affect natural strength so be careful. For example, you can't use these things on Juuroku-gou since he'll just rip them off without any problem. You'll know if they can rip it off or not. I made a built in sensor on these things for that. The light here will glow green if it's working and they can't get it off," she finished. 

"Now, if there are no questions lets go get something to eat."

***

_Dawn on the next day…_

Eighteen stood on the ramp that led into the new Capsule Corporation spaceship. It was an exact replca of the ship that Freeza and King Cold had arrived on. In fact it was the same model ship just with all types of new features. It was Bulma-tech at its best. 

"There are gravity rooms on the ship that can go up to a thousand times that of earth. Make sure the kids train and eat well Juuhachi," fussed Bulma. She was about to send her son out there, and though she knew it was the right thing to do she was still worried. 

"Don't worry Bulma, I'll make sure they are ok. I'll be bringing the girls back to," smiled Eighteen as she began to ascend the ramp. The boys, Krillan, and Sixteen had already moved everything thing they needed in and were already getting ready for launch.

"Alright, if you need reinforcements just send a message via the scouter. I'm sure I will have Vegeta and Goku back in fighting shape within six months. They can teleport to your position if need be."

"Don't worry, I'll contact you if we need help," replied Eighteen, "Take care Bulma."

"Dende be with you," said Bulma, "and God bless."

Bulma stood there as Eighteen entered the ship. She watched as the ramp closed and the ship rose into the sky. One hundred fifty million years later, a King of Portugal would also watch as his explorers went forth into the unknown, into the darkness. These explorers would be heading towards the east, towards the direction from where the sun rose.

And so on that crisp early morning, Bulma Briefs stood as regal as any Queen that had been or ever would be staring eastwards. She watched as her friends and son sailed into the sky and into the Rising Sun, into the unknown. 


	14. Chapter 14: Where to now?

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 14: Where to now?

_A number of days after take off… _

The ship that hurled through space at many times the speed of light was of a familiar design to many of the denizens of the northern galaxy. It was of a saucer shape with white paint on the upper and bottom portions and black on the center ring. Less than two decades before it had inspired such terror that the mere sight of it would send planetary governments into capitulation to whatever demands were given. After all, this had been the flagship of King Cold.

However, if an observer took a closer look, they would realize that this was not the same ship. To begin with it was five times as fast and much more maneuverable. Where, on the original Cold Flagship, there were hundreds of openings that were designed to allow a quick exit for warriors, this ship had only two exits. The most incredulous difference, however, was that there was no longer an emblem for the Cold Family to be seen anywhere. In fact, there were no longer any signs that the ship once had belonged to the Cold family besides its unique design. Rather, the observer would have seen an unfamiliar emblem, that of Capsule Corporation. 

The internal makeup of the vessel was also dramatically different. The original ship had been designed to house a few hundred warriors in relatively cramped spaces, except for the luxurious cabins specifically designated for the Cold family and their guests. The current configuration was nothing like the previous one. Instead of barrack like conditions, there were only five private quarters. Each of these was of medium size, the size of a master bedroom or so. These were arranged on one side of the ship with their entrances faces inwards towards a common living area with a kitchen. On the opposite side there were two gravity rooms each able to simulate one thousand times standard gravity. There was a removable partition between these two rooms so that they could be combined to give a larger fighting area if needed. Indeed, the ship's interior would have been completely unrecognizable by anyone who had stepped aboard it. As to the current occupants, the sight of them would have caused any former hooligan of the Cold's to go into a seizure.

"Trunks! Goten! When I get my hands on those kids…" muttered Eighteen. She had gone to make breakfast when she found that the fridge had been raided in the middle of the night. Not only had it been emptied out, that would have been tolerable, but the mess that was left behind was appalling. There were packages, yogurt cartons, and small pieces of leftovers left everywhere. Small, kid like Jam prints leading to the bathroom gave away the culprits instantly. At least they washed up before going to back to bed thought Eighteen as she started to clean up. Finishing that, she started breakfast for everyone.

A few moments later, Trunks, Goten and Krillan came out to the living area lured by the smell of freshly cooked eggs, ham, and bacon. They were quickly served by Eighteen and when they finished, they even helped clear the table. The death glare that Eighteen was giving them helped entice them to be helpful.

"Trunks, after our morning briefing you will train with me first. Then after we are done Goten will get his turn," said Eighteen in an even tone. Trunks and Goten gulped as they knew they were in for it.

"Krillan go get Juuroku-gou from the control room please," ordered Eighteen, "I'm going to see if I can establish the link with Bulma right now. We'll have our meeting right when you get back."

"Yes, dear" replied Krillan automatically, as he got up to fetch his wife's mechanical brother. 

Moving to a small table in the center of the living area where the main computer console was located, Eighteen quickly began working. She ran a maintenance check first, and then entered the commands that would notify Bulma that they wanted to speak to her.

"Boys come here and sit down. I expect you to sit and listen to what is going on. It maybe important information for you guys to remember, understand?"

"Yes, Juuhachi-san," replied both of the terrors in extremely obedient voices. They knew that she was mad about the mess they had made earlier, and were trying to figure out some way to mollify her anger, or failing that, getting to spar her at the same time. That way they wouldn't get hurt too bad.

As Krillan and Sixteen walked in, a holographic image of Bulma flickered to life in the center of the room. "Good morning everyone," said Bulma cheerfully. It was obvious that she had finally got some rest. She was looking like she was only half in her grave, instead of like a dead corpse. Her morning cup of coffee was held in her right hand, and a new silver watch was strapped around her wrist. She wore a simple white blouse and brown slacks. 

"Hi mom!" cried Trunks excitedly, "This is a really cool ship you made and thanks for all the stuff of mine you put here!" Trunks had found his video games and comics in his and Goten's room. They had had a blast playing the games deep into the night.

Bulma chuckled, "I thought you guys might like that." Putting on a more serious face she said, "I hope you two haven't been causing trouble already."

"Of course not mom, you know Goten and I," replied Trunks just a little too quickly. Goten just laughed, put his hand behind his head and nodded. Krillan broke out laughing and quickly walked over to the boys, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Bulma, the boys have been great. They haven't been any trouble at all," he said while giving the boys a look that said 'You owe me big'. For some reason men always conspired with the children against the Ultimate Authorities to be obeyed at all times. That last term, of course, applied to the women of the house. 

"See mom." Trunks quickly added. . Bulma cocked a single eyebrow upwards in response at this, and Eighteen just rolled her eyes. 

"Bulma, did you get the trace analysis of the material of that alien ship done?" asked Eighteen. Prior to their departure Bulma had gone to the site where the alien vessel had landed. She had collected samples of the dirt where the ship had been in hopes that she could trace whatever materials the ship was built out of. Armed with that and the ships trajectory as it exited the Sol system the chances of tracking the intruder would be better.

"Yes, I did. I'm uploading that information into your database right now. Hopefully, with this information you will be able to track down the makers of the ship and then the kidnappers," replied Bulma in an anger laced tone. Taking in a breath, she then asked, "Will you still resupply in the Galicia system?" During the night before expedition had left, there had been a small meeting about the best course that should be taken. The trajectory of the alien ship was known, so it was decided it was best to follow that until they had to refuel. The system that was in the best position for this was Galicia. There was one inhabited planet there, and they had a relatively sophisticated technology base. Ten years before they had been a subject world of the Cold Empire. Its current status was unknown.

Before Eighteen could reply, another holographic image appeared in the room. "Move aside woman," a gruff and utterly masculine voice commanded. Vegeta, dressed in a black shirt and brown pants, sat in his wheel chair staring at them. "Stop at the planet trade command center," he advised in a tone that sounded more like a command, "It has the most extensive database on habitable planets in this part of the galaxy. It's on your way, and you can make it there a week after you refuel at Galicia."

"You won't have to worry about any defenders. I crushed them already," he sneered. In his search for Goku after the defeat of Freeza he had hit the major bases in Freeza's portion of the Cold Empire. All of them had been left in ruin. 

"Alright, we'll stop there too. So the plan now is to stop at Galicia and refuel, collect whatever information we can. Then we'll proceed to the Planet Trade headquarters, Freeza's old capitol," recapped Eighteen, "Any other suggestions anyone?"

"After PTHQ I suggest you stop at Trabazon," added Vegeta, "It is a center of trade in that portion of the galaxy and there is quite a lot of information flowing through it. You may find something useful there."

"Alright, we'll contact you later then."

"Ok everyone, take care. Trunks you had better behave," finished Bulma. With that the holograms disappeared.

"Now then, Trunks why don't you join me in the gravity chamber," Eighteen said in a voice sprinkled with anticipation. She opened the chamber door and stepped in. Laughing the others followed her in. They all knew Trunks would get a very heavy work out for what he and Goten had done the night before. 

***

_On another ship in space…_

"Lord Bezal," said a demon officer reverently, "We have reached Trabazon. Do you have any orders sir?"

"Yes land in the courtyard of the Lord Imzawan. Be prepared to leave on my immediate return," replied the Demon Lord, "Anyone who approaches the ship is to be destroyed, no exceptions."

"Your will m'lord," came the immediate response.

The black ship requested permission to land from the port authorities, and was immediately granted it when the name of Imzawan was mentioned. It slowly descended onto a private landing area on a massive estate located some two hundred miles outside the capitol city of Sinope. 

As Bezal descended from his ship a man dressed in a sleek brown jacket wearing a black undershirt greeted him. He wore black pants, and was cleanly shaven, with black hair. His skin had a slight green color to it and his ears were pointed. Though not the only Trabazonian lord, Imzawan was arguably the most powerful. He possessed a far-flung trade empire and a power level that had once rivaled Freeza's. He was one of several reasons that the Colds had never subjugated this part of the Northern Galaxy. 

"Greetings Beza…" greeted Imzawan. He never got to finish before the demon lord cuffed him to the ground.

"You dare address me in such a manner?" the demon lord questioned in a mild, but dangerous voice. He contemplated killing the pathetic creature now groveling before him, but decided it wouldn't be worth the hassle or the lecture that he would get.

"Forgivv…" started Imzawan in a shaken voice. Again he never got to finish his sentence before the demon lord cuffed him.

"Silence, do not waste my time with your groveling. Tell me where thy master is, dog."

"Through the archway, down the first hallway to your right. The, the steps there will lead you down to his chambers m'lord," answered Imzawan in a broken voice laced with fear.

Not sparing the nobleman another look, Bezal strode through the archway towards the chamber of Imzawan's master, his brother demon. As he descended the steps into a darkened chamber lit by only candlelight, he noticed the chamber was decorated in a rather tasteful fashion with relics. Some of which were ancient and quite artistic… He caught this line of thought within himself, and boggled. When did they, the demon lords, begin to care about taste? Frowning, he knew the answer to that.

"Bezal, it has been a while. You did not kill my servant did you?" came a whisper, though spoken softly it was clearly audible. The voice came from a man dressed in a deep black cloak. His skin was wrinkled with age, yet his muscles were clearly toned. He was completely human in appearance, except for the fact that his eyes had no pupils and seemed to glow red. Underneath the cloak, Bezal knew, were six long, thick tentacles that were attached to the spine right between the shoulder blades. 

"No, Azazel I did not. I did not want to hear one of your lectures of how good help is so hard to find," snarled Bezal. Azazel always irritated him with his condescending mannerisms. "I have obtained the catalysts," finished Bezal in a more reasonable tone. 

Azazel said nothing for a moment. He was quite surprised that bumbling Bezal would be the one to obtain them. He too had received the orders from the master, and had ordered his minions to search for them. However, they had yet to return with any relevant information and here Bezal was already claiming to have found them. Something was not right, Bezal was known for his sheer brutality and direct approach, not guile.

Bezal, knowing that Azazel would doubt him, waved his hand and an image of the two girls sleeping peacefully in his ship appeared. "Look, Azazel, and judge for yourself," he said solemnly.

Azazel looked and nodded. Turning a questioning gaze onto Bezal, he waited for an explanation. 

"I was given the location of where they were located and when I arrived they were handed to me," explained Bezal, "I was approached with the offer by a woman who had piercing blue eyes."

Azazel immediately knew to whom he was referring to. "There must be another explanation. I am quite sure she is dead," he stated. 

"It was not a being of Hell and it was able to hide its Ki from me. As is, very few living creatures know what I am, let alone have the courage to approach me," said Bezel, "and I do not think a creature of heaven would deliver the catalysts up to me willingly.

"Agreed. Though it would be a bold move, it is one that courts disaster. The archangels have always been conservative. I cannot conceive of them playing in such a fashion." Azazel conceded. A moment later he continued, "I see why you think it is her, it is something she would do. The motives, however, still elude me, unless she seeks to regain our favor."

"You understand then." 

Azazel nodded. "There are no Cherubim on the physical plane any longer. Nothing to keep our powers or even those of our more powerful minions in check, save the Chikyuu warriors and a single Kaio-shin. I must admit the turning of the Saiya-jin and Majin Buu to the light was a masterstroke. I had thought we would enter this Event unopposed. Whomever masterminded it may be a problem." 

"The new Celestial Warden perhaps, though it only has a mere eight hundred years of experience. I could hardly imagine such a rookie unraveling one of Laskar's schemes so easily," supplied Bezal. He too had been shocked at the introduction of Gojita onto the playing field. 

"Beginner's luck perhaps. Regardless, we shall take precautions. We still hold the upper hand by a large margin. How long will it take you to prepare the sacrifice?" inquired Azazel. They were so close to scoring a major victory, perhaps one that the light would not be able to recover from that he did not want to leave anything to chance.

"Six months to a year. It depends on the tainting process," answered Bezal.

"Excellent, it is too short of a time period for anything that is time traveling to make a difference. Nevertheless precautions shall be taken."

Bezal nodded, turned and began to return to his ship. He was pleased with Azazel's response to his message. Chuckling to himself, he could not ponder how events would have turned out if not for Lilith. She had brought them together and had taught them to cooperate, if not work as a team. Ten thousand years ago Azazel would have simply attacked him for daring to even trespass onto his territory. Now, so close to the Event period, nothing could stand before the combined might of the demons that inhabited the physical plane. 

As Bezal's ship took to the skies to return to his planet where the sacrifices would take place and the EVENT period initiated, Azazel sat silently in his chambers pondering Bezal's words. He also knew that there was nothing on the physical plane that could challenge their might. Gojita was the only living entity that could even harm them, and he was sure that he was much more powerful. Yet, something gnawed at him. They were missing something, something important. What could it be? As soon as the Event period began the Archangels and other heavenly beings would be locked out of the physical, just as any archfiends or demons that were not there already would be. If the archangels sent an agent closer to the event period they would merely cause Sateon to send a minion of equal power. He doubted that the archangels would enter themselves, for that would mean full-scale war. That would destroy most of the universe and no one wanted that. No, it was five demon lords against versus Gojita and any allies he could find. So why with odds so heavily stacked in their favor was he so worried? It was preposterous.

Disappearing from his room and appearing in the courtyard where Bezal's ship had just been, he turned and found Imzawan. 

"Prepare a ship for me. I will be leaving for a short while," he commanded. Imzawan immediately scuttled away and went to do his master's bidding.

He would go to the Abyss and consult with Abaadan. He would make sure that they would be prepared for whatever they weren't seeing.


	15. Chapter 15: Second Contact

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 15: Second Contact

_One week after the conference… _

"KAME HA ME HAAAAA…" screamed Goten as he fired a massive beam at Eighteen. He and Trunks were battling for all they were worth in SSJ form against their blonde guardian. Unfortunately they weren't doing very well. Apparently her power up into her Perfect form had given her quite an edge over ordinary Super Saiya-jin. 

Eighteen, who was locked in hand-to-hand combat with Trunks at the moment, felt the Ki blast heading towards her. Quickly turning, she batted the blast away into the shielded walls of the spaceship without any difficulty. Trunks tried to take advantage of the situation, but Eighteen recovered before he could land a blow. Frustrated, Goten screamed and powered up more and attacked Eighteen from behind. She quickly compensated her defensive style to fight off two people. With hands and feet blurring she twisted throwing an elbow into Goten's face knocking him to the ground. Flowing through, she kicked Trunks in the chest with a snap kick as she completed the twist. This sent him into the opposite wall.

The kids were irate now. For over a week Eighteen had brutalized them in extensive training, mostly one on one. This was only the second time they had gotten to fight her at the same time and they were determined to give what they got this time. Dodging to one side together they stretched their hands out, both of them summoned Ki and blasted it at Eighteen. This was something she had been expecting them to do. She had hoped they would try exactly what they had just done as she wanted to try a new skill of that she had acquired. Instead of dodging or creating a ki shield to protect herself, she simply dropped her arms to her sides. The boys and Krillan, who was in the room watching, gasped.

"Watch out Juuhachi-gou!" yelled Krillan. He didn't want to see his wife get hurt, so he couldn't help but yell.

Eighteen let her senses take over and the moment the Ki blast was about to hit her she threw both arms out to the side and brought up a force field in front of her. However, there was a significant difference between a normal shield and this one. This shield absorbed the power of the ki blast and funneled it into her, making her stronger and that was exactly what happened to Trunks and Goten's Ki blast. She felt a rush of power and opened her eyes. 

"Why don't you boys try again," taunted Eighteen. She had really come to like the boys in the last week, but they were both very cocky. She intended to take them down a notch or two.

"THAT'S IT!" cried Goten, "I've had enough of this! Trunks its time to put an end to this!" He gave Trunks a meaningful look.

Trunks picked up on the meaning immediately. "That's right Juuhachi-san! We're going to be serious now. No more playing around."

"Right! We woulda beat you at that stupid tournament but we got disqualified," added Goten.

"Yeah, but we're going to win now," added Trunks in a cool confident voice. 

"Spare me," came Eighteen's flippant reply in a bored tone.

This incensed the kids even more. After all weren't they the youngest Super Saiyens ever? The sons of the most powerful warriors in the universe? They spread evenly apart and began their dance.

"FUUUUUSION HA!" they cried as they ended their dance in a position where their upper bodies were bent sideways towards each other and their forefingers touched. In a blinding flash of light they disappeared. Instead of Trunks and Goten standing there, now there was Gotenks… SSJ3.

"Trouble for you now… facing a Super Saiya-jin Level Three. Hey, hey, this has gone on long enough, now Gotenks is going to beat you," declared the mixed voice of Gotenks. His long flowing golden hair poured over his shoulders. He wore a pair of white trousers with a green sash, and a black shirt with sleek orange lining.

Running her hand through her hair, Eighteen simply smirked, and dropped into fighting stance.

"Hey Gotenks is stronger than you now, and has better hair to," taunted Gotenks while mocking Eighteen's gesture by running his hand through his hair as well. Krillan nearly fell over with laughter, but caught himself when Eighteen glanced at him.

At Gotenks comment Eighteen attacked at full power, not holding back any longer. Gotenks of course matched her blow for blow and amazingly enough Eighteen in her perfect form was keeping up. Dodging back, Gotenks powered up a ki blast. Of course, Eighteen just brought up her barrier, absorbing it, and got even stronger. 

"Hmm shoulda learned the first time," she mocked and drove a fist into Gotenks stomach, only to have him flip and kick her in the head, sending her across the room. Regaining balance, she was immediately set upon by Gotenks. In a flurry of exchanged punches and kicks, all of which were dodged by both sides, Eighteen finally found an opening and kneed Goten in the face. This stunned him and she kneed him again in the head, and then delivering a powerful roundhouse kick she sent him flying across the room. Giving him no time to react she blasted across the room in pursuit. However, Gotenks blinded by pain and lost in a haze of anger unleashed a powerful blast in retaliation. Not expecting such a maneuver, Eighteen was caught off guard and though she tried to dodge, it hit her in the upper right portion of her chest sending her crashing into the wall.

"Juuhachi!" cried Krillan as he tried to get up and go to his wife's side. Unfortunately for him the room was set at three hundred times gravity. For the two super saiya-jin and Eighteen it was intended to give them an extra push so that they would get a better workout. For Krillan it was a full time job to just stay moving. He had been in there already for three hours pushing himself, and was now way too weak to make it across the room. Luckily, he didn't need to. Amazingly, Eighteen got up, though her shirt was torn and her arm was hanging limply with blood gushing out of several cuts.

"Haha, Gotenks wins," sneered Gotenks, "Now you make Gotenks lunch." Looking at Eighteen, he was sure that she was in very poor shape and that she would call the match. His sneer faded away in moments as he saw her arm heal itself.

"I think you are the one about to lose," said Eighteen matter of factly. She phased out and appearing right behind Gotenks she slammed an elbow into the back of his head driving him into the ground. Before she could follow up with a stroke, she was interrupted.

"Everyone, you need to come to the control center, please," came Sixteen's accented voice over the intercom, "We are now approaching the planet Galicia."

At this, the fight stopped. Eighteen went over and shut off the gravity, and Krillan fell over exhausted. Gotenks had already split back into Trunks and Goten who were both pretty bruised up, but were already pestering Eighteen on when lunch was.

Eighteen's stoic demeanor finally cracked at the boys' antics and she ruffled the hair on both of their heads, and putting her arms around their shoulders she led them out.

"You guys did a good job today," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. The boys' happiness was infectious, and they helped fill a hole in her heart. 

"Really? Wow Juuhachi thanks!" cried the boys happily laughing, and ecstatic from the praise. 

Turning to her husband, she flashed him a smile. It was her special smile just for him. "Coming?" she asked.

"Yes dear," he replied, giving her a weak smile back. He went and hit the switch to shut the door to the gravity room. Sighing deeply, he hung his head dejectedly for a moment. Then shaking himself, he finally turned and went to follow after his wife and the boys.

Entering the control room, Eighteen and the others found Sixteen at the controls carefully examining the sensors. 

"We are approaching the planet. Scanners indicate no major ki sources. The people there average a Ki of ten, with several instances of five hundred, and three two thousands. There technology is relatively advanced and they do possess beam weapons," summarized Sixteen. He was the ship engineer, navigator, and pilot. Due to the fact he needed little to no sleep he was ideal for the job. Also, since he could not grow stronger through training, there was no real point for him to spend time in the gravity room. On occasion he did take breaks to talk with the others and Eighteen had frequently come to the control room to talk to him about various topics.

"Trunks, Goten do either of you sense anything abnormal," asked Eighteen. Though she could sense raw ki, she wasn't very good at it unless it was almost on top of her. The boys and Krillen were much more adept at reading and hunting ki. She, on the other hand, would probably have to rely on Bulma's scouters. 

"Nope," replied Goten.

"No, Juuhachi-san. We don't sense anything powerful down there."

"So basically we are running into three Vegeta's when he first came to Chikyuu and a couple of Nappa's. I think even I can handle that," put in Krillan. 

"I still don't think we should take any chances. Why don't you boys go into the regeneration tank after lunch and make sure to get a good night's sleep. We can stay in high orbit until tomorrow morning, and after breakfast we'll go down to see what we can find," suggested Eighteen. It wasn't really a suggestion though, more an insinuated order.

The others quickly agreed and they broke for lunch. The boys, as usual, ate their multiple helpings. Krillan, however, picked at his food and in the end didn't eat much. This did not go unnoticed by his wife. 

***

Later that night, Eighteen put her head on her husband's chest as she usually did before going to sleep. She loved the feel of his muscles, and could never understand why he was so ashamed of his looks. Yes, he was short, but he was one of the best-built men that lived on Chikyuu. Oh, he wasn't bulky like some of the other Z-fighters, but he was just as sleek, and toned as any of them. Not an ounce of fat from decades of training.

Listening to his breathing, she knew he was still awake and she knew that something was bothering him. He hadn't eaten much at lunch or dinner and that wasn't normal at all. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

There was no answer for a little bit.

"Nothing, dear. I'm just nervous about tomorrow." 

Frowning, she knew he wasn't telling her the entire truth. He couldn't lie to her, not well at least. However, she wouldn't push him. He had never pushed her to open up, rather he had let her do it at her own pace. It was one of the things she loved the most about him. There was never any pressure on her, yet he was always there though to support her. He'd proven that to her so many times, even when it was not wanted.

She remembered when he had come with the little black box to turn her off. There was no reason for him not to destroy the box, yet he didn't. He wouldn't be the one to judge whether she live or die. She smiled as she recalled the memory. It was, perhaps, the first moment when her cold, uncaring heart, began to thaw.

Even now almost ten years later he proved it to her. When Bulma had announced that she was like Perfect Cell, she had seen the look in some of the eyes of the Z-fighters or their families, the human ones at least. She had been terrified that he would reject her that night and when she went to bed with him he would shrink away with revulsion. Yet, it didn't happen. He didn't even flinch at all, instead he held her as he did every night since they were married. Such a simple act, yet it made her feel so lucky that she had married such a loving man. 

She just wrapped her arms around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze to let him know if he ever wanted to talk she would be there for him. With that, and secure in the knowledge that her husband loved her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Krillan, on the other hand, stayed awake a while longer. He loved his wife dearly, and couldn't image life without her. Yet, he'd always been insecure, and today it had hit him hard. Remembering the scene in the gravity room he could only feel shame at how powerless he had been to help her. He couldn't have even moved to her side to see if she was hurt. Wasn't it his job to protect his family? Why was it her that got hurt when the bastard had kidnapped Marron? He knew there was little he could do about it, but it still made him feel pathetic that there was nothing he could do for his family, besides provide comic relief or something. Staring at the ceiling for another hour, Krillan finally fell asleep.

***

_On the Planet Below… _

The planet Galicia once had been a subject world under the rule of Freeza before Trunks had finally dispatched him. At first when the Cold Empire fell apart, Galicia had been able to establish itself as an independent planet. They were actually quite successful for a while, and had grown relatively powerful and wealthy. That had all changed a year ago when news arrived that the last of the Colds had come to claim Freeza's former empire. 

"Prince Corfu, Prince Corfu" came the shout of the First General as he came running up to the prince. 

The prince looked up to see his general hurrying to catch up to him. Prince Corfu was a tall man, and broad shouldered. He trained regularly and had been a warrior of repute. His power level was about 500 and that was a match for even an elite Saiya-jin. Dressed in the armor that characterized all of Freeza's troops in the past, he had teal hair with blue eyes. His skin was of a very light pink color, and growing out of his head was circular bone structure. It could have been a bone crown, but it was natural and it wrapped around his head from one ear around backwards to the other where it stopped. 

"General Malta?" addressed the Prince towards the general. 

"My Prince, you must evacuate immediately. Those new warriors that Chilla sent are already breaking through our last defenses. They are all as powerful as Dodoria was, and we have no hope of holding them back," said the General in a defeated, and nearly broken voice. They had fought valiantly, and had held off the first and second assaults that had come. However, Chilla had finally sent an elite squad and it was all over.

"I will not leave my people General, if we pool all our warriors and soldiers together we may be able to overwhelm them," said the prince coolly. He knew it was hopeless, but he would never allow his subordinates to see his fear, nor would he flee and leave his people behind.

"My Prince…" began the General, however he was interrupted as klaxons began blaring. They were under attack, and it was too late to evacuate the prince.

"Let us go fight the good fight," said the Prince. Turning, he ran down the hallway gathering troops as he went. General Malta stood for a second, he was proud to serve under such a man, and then he too ran after his prince ready to give his life.

***

Eighteen looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the way the blue jump suit matched her eyes and her blond hair. Yes, definitely blue over purple she thought. The suit fit snugly around her and left nothing to the imagination, every curve was visible. Idly, she thought if she should go surprise Krillan in the shower, but decided against it. You never know when the kids might come barging in she thought wryly to herself. Walking across the room she picked up a suit of Saiya-jin armor and pulled it over her head. Grabbing a brush, she slowly fixed her hair and finished up her preparation. 

Walking out of her room, she noticed the kids had also dressed as she had bid them. Trunks and Goten were both in dark blue fighting suits with armor vests over them. Their tails were snugly wrapped around their waists. 

Seeing her Goten asked, "Juuhachi-san, why do we have to wear these things? I rather wear my Gi."

"Goten, I thought I already explained this. These are the uniforms of what most fighters in this part of the galaxy wear. We want to give the right impression so that we can get what we want as quickly as possible," explained Eighteen.

"Yeah, Goten, maybe you should clean out your ears," teased Trunks.

"Oh yeah, well maybe I'll clean out YOUR ears," shot back Goten. He dropped into a fighting stance and was about to attack.

"You and what army?" sneered Trunks.

"STOP! There will be no fighting until after we get back from meeting with the leaders of the planet. You two will be on your BEST behavior today. If you don't you two will be spending the next WEEK in the regen tank, GOT THAT?" threatened Eighteen in a tone that reminded both Trunks and Goten of their mothers. Gulping, they shut up.

"We are beginning atmospheric entry," came Sixteen's voice over the intercom, "We will be landing in the palace courtyard in exactly fifteen minutes."

"KRILLAN!" yelled Eighteen.

"I'm here dear," he said from right behind her causing her to jump in surprise. She turned and saw him in the same armor that Vegeta had given him so long ago on Namek, of course modified by Bulma. His hair was slicked back giving him a darker, more rugged look and he had a cloak wrapped around him that was pinned by a circular orange broach that was outlined in black. Eighteen eyes twinkled. He really did cut a dashing figure in the uniform, especially now that he had hair. 

"Woowwwww, Krillan-san," gawked Goten, "But I think you should get a uniform like my brother Gohan's."

Eighteen and Krillan nearly had seizures on the spot. Looking at Trunks for some for sort of commentary, they found him equally dumbfounded. 

Juuroku-gou entered the room and they felt the ship slightly shudder as it settled onto the ground. Quickly Eighteen also grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around herself, pinning it with a broach that matched Krillan's.

As the hatch opened, they took a deep breath in anticipation of what they would meet.

***

Prince Corfu and his soldiers had fought valiantly. General Malta had already given his life in defense of his planet. He had gone forth and fought one of the more powerful warriors to buy time for the troops to organize a retreat into the palace itself. 

Now, Chilla's troops poured into the palace grounds and, backed by the Elite Squad, they easily overran any resistance. Finally in the palace courtyard Corfu rallied his men for one last stand. Here they would die as heroes, though no one would be left to remember them. With apprehension, they watched as Chilla's soldiers poured into the compound and the Elite warriors appear.

However, just as the final battle was about to commence, fearful and confused cries came from both sides. Looking up at the sky they saw a disc shaped ship descending towards them. Chilla's soldiers stopped as they saw a Cold Flagship slowly land on the palace grounds.

"That's not Master Chilla's ship," said Playa to his sub-lieutenant, Ceedy. He was one of the elite soldiers that Chilla had sent to finish this campaign. He had rat like features and was of medium height.

"Could it be that King Cold is back?" replied Ceedy to his captain. Unlike his captain, he had orange skin with yellow hair and did not look anything like a rat, but more like a human.

"I'm not sure. TROOPS form up," he yelled at the weak cannon fodder soldiers that they had brought along with them, "Ceedy, Atrak, Kaset, and Rekord, you guys are with me." They needed to check this out and if it really was King Cold, then Chilla had to be informed. 

On the other side of the courtyard, Prince Corfu also had made a decision. He knew that Chilla wanted them all dead, but if he could somehow persuade King Cold that they were worth something alive then he could spare most of his people. 

"Tell everyone to put up their weapons," ordered the Prince to his new second in command.

"Sir?" replied the officer, "what are you thinking of sir?"

"I'm going to surrender," answered the Prince as he also strode towards the ship.

Both sides watched with trepidation as the ship landed, and a ramp slowly descended slowly. They watched as five figures strode out of the ship and with disbelief they watched as the crew of Chikyuu's second mission into space stepped into view.


	16. Chapter 16: Perception is Ki

Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT belong to Toriyama and other rich Japanese guys, not me. 

Chikyuu: Black Hole for Evil

Book One: Into the Rising Sun

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 16: Perception is Ki?

Amazement rippled through the assembled soldiers as the crew of the Cold Flagship descended into the courtyard. Everyone expected one of the Colds to step out from the hatch behind the disembarking figures. But soon a murmur ran through the crowd as they realized that there wasn't a Cold onboard. 

Eighteen and the others could feel the tension in the air. She had not expected to walk into the middle of a war zone, but apparently that was what had happened. Not only was that the problem, but also it was obvious that the combatants had been expecting someone else to get off of the ship. 

"I think they were expecting King Cold, or Freeza," chuckled Krillan softy as he realized that they might have mistaken their ship for Cold', "They sure are going to be in for a surprise." 

Prince Corfu stood silently trying to assess the situation. None of the people who got off the ship were King Cold, nor did they look like that they even served him. Furthermore, these people had remarkably low ki. The highest belonged to the two Saiya-jin boys that were standing in front of the others. The boy that had a genetic defect in his hair color also had a sword strapped around his back. He and the normal Saiya-jin boy had power levels of nine hundred, while the dwarf with black hair had one of eight hundred. The other two didn't even have ki! Amazingly, the group looked at them all with absolutely no fear. Worse, every one of them except for the big green giant wore scouters that were obviously working. He couldn't help feel that something wasn't right.

While the Galician was pondering the turn of events, Chilla's forces were seething. Captain Playa wasn't sure how these weaklings had gotten a hold of a Cold Flagship but he was going to find out, and if they weren't on a special mission for King Cold there would be hell to pay.

"Who are you and why are you on a Cold Flagship?" demanded the Captain. He was as baffled as the prince at the power level of the occupants of the ship. There was no way that they could have taken the ship by force, so that means they had to have been given leave to use it. How was that possible? 

"We have no affiliation with King Cold. We are chasing a demon and had hoped to re-supply here," answered Eighteen truthfully. Looking over the courtyard she could see that the man who had spoken was in charge of the invading force. She didn't want to get involved with any local battles, so she hoped to use diplomacy. Unfortunately, she had chosen the wrong words.

Captain Playa's features screwed up in anger. They had to be scavengers to have picked up the ship then. Something had to have happened to King Cold and these weaklings had somehow ended up on his ship. He really had no idea how right he was, well at least partially.

"How dare you?!" he screamed at them, "You dare insult the Colds?! I'll see you pay for this." He signaled for a group of his soldiers to attack and waited smugly for them to slaughter the trespassers.

Prince Corfu watched in horror as the soldiers rushed the defenseless group. Smirking to himself, he figured that they might as well all die now. He began to signal his troops to resume fighting, but before he could complete the gesture he stopped. Watching the scene unfold before him, he nearly wet himself. 

The young lavender haired Saiya-jin casually drew his sword, and with a single stroke sliced the attacking force in half. 

"Is that the best you have?" sneered Trunks in a pseudo-Vegeta style voice. Though he could sometimes imitate his father's tone, he still sounded a little forced. Vegeta did it with such natural grace that it could have been considered art.

Not answering, Captain Playa immediately ordered his team and the remaining soldiers to attack. He attacked Trunks personally thinking to wrest the sword from the boy and have a great weapon in his possession. Trunks, however, would have none of that. He simply dodged the captain's first blow, and in mid spin decapitated him.

Before the others could even react, Goten powered up and short-circuited every scouter in the area except for the Bulma modified ones. He then proceeded to knock out Ceedy with a single overhand strike. As for the other members of Team Playa, Atrak's skull was bashed in from a blow from Sixteen, Rekord was killed by Eighteen, and Kaset was dealt with by Krillan. The remaining soldiers immediately ran off. Within moments the entire attacking force that had defeated the Galician army were dead, unconscious, or fleeing for their lives. 

Still in shock from the sheer intensity of the onslaught, Prince Corfu slowly gathered his courage and approached the mysterious warriors. Reaching them he fell on his knees before the group from Chikyuu. "We surrender," whispered Corfu, "My people have fought valiantly and have suffered enough, please spare their lives." 

"Why would you surrender to us?" asked Trunks," didn't you hear? We only want to buy some supplies and to refuel." 

"That's right," added Krillan, "there's no need for you to do this." He helped Corfu up to his feet. "Like Trunks said we only need some supplies and some information if possible."

The prince of Galicia was speechless. This was totally new to him, that such powerful warriors would have a planet at their mercy and simply give it up. It was unheard of in this part of the galaxy. He quickly remembered his manners and said, "Thank you, umm, I, uh please come into the palace where we can sit and speak in comfort. I am the Prince of Galicia, Corfu."

"A pleasure to meet you Corfu," greeted Krillan cordially, "This is Trunks, Goten, Juuroku-gou, and Juuhachi-gou." He quickly introduced the other members of the team as they all followed the prince into the palace.

"I must say that I am most honored to meet warriors of your status, and I thank you for saving my people, Lord Krillan," said the prince as he led them through an archway and took them down a corridor. 

"Oh, it was no big deal, we were just defending ourselves. Anyway who were those goons, and its just Krillan by the way, not Lord Krillan," replied Krillan.

"Of course Krillan," smiled Corfu, he couldn't believe how easy going these warriors were. He could see the young saiya-jin looking around curiously, and the other warriors were just as nonchalant about the battle earlier. They must have great power he thought. "Those were an Elite Squad of Chilla's soldiers."

"Chilla," mused Krillan, "He wouldn't happen to be related to King Cold, or Freeza would he?"

"He's their brother, the second of King Cold's three sons. How is it that you have in your possession one of the Cold Family's flagships Krillan?" asked Corfu. He was really curious as to how these warriors got their hands on this ship from the Colds.

Receiving a sharp glance from his wife, Krillan edited his story a little bit. "Well, I think this one use to be King Cold's personal ship. Bulma, that's a friend of ours, just modified it. So I guess we got it from King Cold himself."

"You got it from King Cold himself? But how? Why would he let you have the ship?" came the response from the prince. He was truly confused now. Did these people work for Cold?

"Well I guess he didn't have a choice since he was dead, you see one of the warriors on our planet killed King Cold and Freeza when they arrived, and when Coola came afterwards another warrior, Goku, killed him to," explained Krillan. He didn't want to give away too much information. Vegeta had warned them not to talk about super saiyans. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You're telling me that Coola, Freeza, and King Cold are dead???" cried Corfu incredulously. He couldn't believe such a thing. That three of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy had been killed was preposterous. Yet, these warriors had no reason to lie and they did arrive on King Cold's flagship. Finally turning into a room, he slumped down in a chair from a little too much shock in one day.

"Can you get us supplies?" inquired Eighteen. She didn't really care about what was going on here and simply wanted to get enough supplies so that they could head towards the Planet Trade Headquarters. 

"Of course, mademoiselle," said the prince politely. He hadn't heard her speak before, but after hearing her he looked her over carefully. She was gorgeous he decided, very elegantly dressed, and yet she radiated a cool confidence. "Simply send whatever requests you have to me, and I will see to it that you get it." 

Sixteen stood. "I will send you a list of what we require and then oversee the refueling." With that said he strode out of the room back towards the ship.

Before he could reinitiate the conversation with the Chikyuu warriors, a messenger came running up to him. 

"Your Highness, Chilla's forces have regrouped and are attacking the countryside," blurted out the messenger.

The prince immediately stood up. "We must prepare a counter attack and finish them off," he declared.

"Why don't you let us help you Corfu," offered Krillan, "we can probably help save the lives of many of your soldiers." He didn't want to see more Galicians die when they didn't need to. After all, at his power level, he could beat all the soldiers by himself.

"Krillan-san can we go with you?" asked Goten and Trunks. They were bored with talk and wanted to see some action.

"Sure guys, lets go," answered Krillan. Turning to Eighteen, "We'll meet up with you later, it'll probably take us until after dinner to finish this up, so we'll see you back at the ship."

Eighteen nodded. "Take care and don't let the boys get into too much trouble."

"I won't, see you later," he said as he and the boys walked out of the room following the messenger leaving her and the prince alone.

"Lady Juuhachi-gou" began the Galician prince carefully, "I would like to ask for your help against Chilla. As your world has fought against the Colds, I'm sure your people know what they are like. We can't possibly fight his forces off in our current condition,. Our infrastructure and arms manufactory have been destroyed. Is there some way we can ask for you to help defend us?"

Eighteen thought about his question for a second. She felt sorry for the people of this planet and especially for the prince. He seemed a decent sort and she knew that Krillan would want her to help him even if she didn't care much herself. 

"I'm not sure what we can do, Goku is not available at this moment and we can't stay here long. I think we can help you build weapons, and maybe send a warrior out here but I will have to go back to the ship to make a call home."

"Thank you so much Lady Juuhachi-gou. I can have the plans for some of our weapons to be delivered to you. I can't ask for you to do anything but try." The prince was relieved that they might be willing to help. He knew that there would be more attacks. As soon as Chilla found out that his elite squad had been beaten he would send more troops, he might even come himself. They had to get some help if they even hoped to protect their planet against him.

"Ok, I'll go back to the ship right now. Why don't you send a messenger with what you need and I'll send him back with the list of supplies. I'm sorry but we really need to get going as soon as possible." She ran her hand through her hair in her usual manner, totally unaware of the prince's growing attraction towards her. 

"Excellent, we can meet later to discuss the results, perhaps over dinner?" asked the prince smoothly. For some reason the fact that she was married had slipped by and he had no idea that she was Krillan's wife. 

Eighteen thought about it for a second. Krillan and the boys won't be back and Sixteen doesn't need to eat. She didn't feel like cooking dinner for herself and then having to clean. Also, Krillan was always telling her that she should meet people and work on her social skills, this might be a good chance. This guy was a prince after all and maybe she could also pump him for information about the black ship.

"Sure," she agreed not seeing any harm in it.

Rising, the prince offered her a hand up. "I'll send a messenger for you at eight, good day Lady Juuhachi-gou." He escorted her out of the room and assigned a guard to show her the way back. As for himself, he quickly went and made preparations for dinner.

____________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening… 

Eighteen followed a guard to a small restaurant near the palace. It was an elegant place, but was a little dusty at the moment from the fighting earlier. As she entered she saw Prince Corfu waving her over to a table on a veranda. The view was spectacular as it was on the banks of a river that meandered through a lush mountain valley.

"I'm glad you could join me Lady Juuhachi-gou," greeted the prince, "I have good news, all the supplies that Juuroku-gou listed are available and we have already sent them to your ship." Corfu could not take his eyes off her. She truly was lovely in the uniform that she was wearing.

"That is fantastic your highness," she replied, "I also have news for you but it will take a while." She had gone back to the ship and contacted Bulma. After consulting with her it was decided that Chikyuu would try to help as much as possible. Bulma, being Bulma, was fascinated at the beam weapon design and had told Eighteen immediately that it would be possible to produce them.

"Let us eat first then," offered Corfu. Sitting down, the two diners looked over the menu and after a few moments they ordered. The waiters brought out their meal and the two of them chatted amicably about various aspects of the Galician world. She also asked him about the black ship, which unfortunately, he knew nothing about. He did know about the Planet Trade HQ and confirmed their suspicions that it was still deserted.

After finishing the meal, Eighteen quickly began recounting what she and Bulma had discussed. "It is possible for us to manufacture your weapons and ship them to you. We will have to make some new contacts in the arms industry, but all in all it won't be a problem at all," she told him.

"That is good news indeed," said the prince, "we won't be able to manufacture anything here for a while. This will take care of any of Chilla's weaker soldiers that he sends. Dare I ask if you have more good news?"

Eighteen laughed, "Yes, I do indeed. No promises, but I think we are going to ask Mr. Buu to come here to make sure that Chilla doesn't cause any problems. He's at least a thousand times more powerful than Freeza was so I think he can more than handle your problem." 

The prince choked on his wine at this news. "A THOUSAND more times?" he gasped as he tried in vain to breathe. Who were these people he thought. 

"Most of us that are more powerful than Freeza are engaged in some sort of activity right now, Buu was the only one available that we can send," she explained. The usage of the pronoun us did not go unnoticed by her companion. It was another stunning revelation for him, that the woman he was having dinner with was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. It really was one of those days.

Reaching out and taking a hold of her hands, "Thank you for your help, Lady Juuhachi-gou, I can't ever thank you enough. My people and I are forever in your debt." He kissed her hands and looked longingly into her eyes. "You truly are a lovely woman." 

Eighteen had been surprised at his reaction. Of course she was pleased at it, what woman would not be pleased to have a prince, a handsome one at that, flatter her shamelessly. However, she did realize that she may be misleading him. 

Giving him a smile, she said, "Prince Corfu, thank you for your comment, and I'm more than happy to help you. You are aware that I am married?" She didn't want to embarrass him, but she did have to stop this before he tried something that he'd regret.

"I..I..'m sorry m'lady. I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.." stammered the now utterly embarrassed prince. He had just made a complete fool out of himself.

"Relax Corfu, it's no big deal. I'm sorry to embarrass you, but I didn't want to lead you on," said Eighteen, trying to mollify the prince. Luckily it seemed to have worked and the two of them resumed conversation without any further misunderstandings. It really was unfortunate that Eighteen didn't have better Ki senses.

Completely unaware to her, Krillan had finished mopping up Freeza's goons in a relatively short time. He and the boys had gone back to the ship, and, not finding her, he had set off in search of her. Krillan had found a guard and asked him if he had seen his wife, and the guard had replied affirmatively. Being slightly in awe of Krillan's power, the guard had taken him to the restaurant where Eighteen and Prince Corfu were dining. He had walked in just in time to see the prince holding her hands, and then kissing them. Then she smiled. She had even SMILED back at him. Krillan had been outraged and was about to make a scene. However, he stopped short when he realized that he couldn't embarrass his wife even if he wanted to. He was still under her spell. Nor did this really seem surprising to him. Letting his insecurity drain away his anger he convinced himself that he always knew that she would leave him, and that he should have been happy for the time he had with her. Turning around, he flew back to the ship and threw himself onto his bed, thinking of how to confront his wife.


End file.
